The Captain
by Sgt.Sanman
Summary: When a United State Marine Corp Captain is attached to the JGSDF 3rd Recon Unit, he learns of this awesome new world filled with medieval fantasies. What will he do in this mystic world? This will be a multi-chapter story. Stay tuned for upcoming chapters. This is my first story, so I'm still learning how to write them. First few chapters still need tweaking, so don't complain.
1. The American Marine

**A/N: Finally, the long-awaited rewrite of this mess of a chapter. I might focus more on this story to catch up. But, with more school work and an actual job, I might have a slower writing schedule (by which I mean I write when I'm bored and motivated). Anyways, without further ado, here's the rewrite.**

* * *

" _To subdue the enemy without fighting is the acme of skill. Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_ -Sun Tzu

 **Summer 20XX, Tokyo, Japan, Ginza Shopping District**

A man took his final swig of water from his plastic bottle. It was hot, one of the hottest days on record for Japan. The man finished the rest of the water and recapped the bottle. He looked around in search of a trash can. The street he was on was almost deserted.

The man's name was Benjiro Anderson. Although he was born and raised in Japan, his father was American. He went to school in Japan and learned both Japanese and English. Everything was going good for him until he was around 14 when his father had been given an opportunity of a lifetime to work for a really big and ambitious technology company in Silicon Valley, San Francisco. That was when his family had moved to California. He still lives there now with his girlfriend Hannah Thompson. Now, he came back to visit his hometown: Tokyo, Japan.

Anderson soon spots a trash can. "Kobe." he exclaimed as he tossed the bottle into the trash can as if he was shooting a free throw.

Little did he know that something else was brewing a couple of blocks away from where he was.

On 6th Street, people were shopping at the Ginza 6 Chome shopping complex. Many people had taken refuge under the shade as the hot sun beamed down on them. A couple talked with another person. The wife held her daughter's hand.

The little girl had noticed something that no one else noticed at the time. It was as if someone had put clear plastic on a transparent object. That transparent object was as big as a two-story house in the middle of the road.

Ever so slowly, though, the shape began to materialize. Within five minutes, people stared at the large structure. It had six columns supporting the structure, three columns on each side. A stone triangular roof with a blue crystal had appeared out of nowhere. The structure seemed to mimic a smaller version of the Pantheon in Rome, Italy

This Greco-Romanic-inspired structure had a darkness that seemed to go on forever, even though there was a stone wall on the other side. People thought this was some sort of prop for a movie. But if it was for a movie, why did no one see it before? Why in the middle of one of Tokyo's busiest street?

Meanwhile, Anderson enjoyed his walk down the secluded neighborhood. He passed a playground and a couple of runners. Other than that, nothing. He was minding his own business... until he saw something fly over his head.

The thing looked like a lizard with wings. It was as big as a Huey helicopter. There was a rider on its back. It flew in low and fast. Anderson barely had time to duck.

He turned around to watch the flying thing bob and weave through the buildings before disappearing from his sight. A scream was heard from around the corner.

Anderson turned around the street corner. What he saw would most likely scar someone forever, but not him. He was unfazed when he saw a man raise what looked like a short sword. The man wore Romanish armor, with a skirt of leather showing off his bare legs. His target seemed to be a police officer. He seemed to be crawling away.

Anderson tried to run in to help the officer, but he was too late. The man had brought down the sword right onto the officer's neck, decapitating him. The officer's head rolled away from his severed neck, drawing a blood trail. Anderson ran in to tackle the armored man.

He pinned the man to the ground, sending blow after blow to the man's face. He seemed to be winning until the man had struck back, sending Anderson to fall backward. The man got on top of Anderson and punched him twice. He then had his hands wrapped around Anderson, strangling him.

Anderson, wide-eyed and turning purple, patted around the officer's body, frantically feeling his way to the hip. He felt for the grip of the officer's gun inside the holster and grabbed it. The gun slid out of the holster. Anderson cocked the hammer back with his thumb and pushed the barrel into the man's unarmored ribs. He fired one shot, the man rolling back. Anderson got into a crouching position and aimed the gun right at the man. He seemed to get back up again, but Anderson shot him dead, this time to the head. He also felt a warm, wet sensation on his abdomen. Blood from the dead man was on his shirt and arms. Anderson shrugged and stood up.

The situation was a chaotic mess. Down the street, he saw one woman being cut down by a couple of soldiers. He saw a kid getting his head bashed in with a club by some sort of goblin. "Oh shit," Anderson muttered, "I gotta go."

He patted around the officer's utility belt until he saw extra rounds. He quickly pocketed them in his cargo shorts. Anderson reloaded the revolver so that he had six shots and then started moving to the carnage.

Bodies strewed the streets. Anderson reached the nearest person and tried to feel for her carotid pulse in her neck. Nothing. She was dead. He moved over to the man next to her. He tried to feel for a pulse. Nothing again. Behind him, Anderson heard the clanking of armor. He turned around and aimed his pistol.

Two men wielding spears were running right at him. Anderson aligned the sights of the gun and fired two consecutive shots. Bang! Bang! The two men fall dead. He then heard footsteps to his right. A man wielding a sword charged right at him. Anderson tried to aim for the man, but the man had knocked the gun out of his hands. Anderson dodged a swing from the man. He grappled with him and reached for his knife that hung on his hip. He grabbed it and drove it into the man's flank. The man screamed in pain as Anderson took it out and shoved it back in again.

The man fell down, dead. Anderson tried to regain his wits and bent down to pick up the gun. He turned around once more to see three riders on horseback charge at him with their swords out. Anderson panicked. What was he supposed to do? Those guys were coming fast.

He fumbled with the gun, trying to aim the sights, but he barely got his finger inside the trigger guard in time. He fired two shots, killing one of the riders. The rider fell off his mount, dead. _Two more._ He aimed the revolver at the man next to him and fired two more shots. The rider fell, dead. _One more._ He aimed at the last guy and pulled the trigger. Click. _Shit!_

Out of ammo and was about to be cut down, Anderson could only do one thing. Run! He pivoted around and started running away. Behind him, a unit of archers pulled back their bowstrings and loosed their arrows. The projectiles landed where Anderson was standing. The man on the horse kept charging. To Anderson's left, a park had many dead bodies littering the grass.

Anderson ran and ran until, finally, help arrived. A dark green Huey transport helicopter flew in low at the end of the street and rotated 90 degrees, its door gunner ready to fire. The door bore the red cross sign. It was most likely a JSDF helicopter.

The machine gun rattled on, its barrel spewing hot lead at the targets below. It gunned down the rider chasing Anderson. The archers tried to take down this metal beast, but their arrows either fell short or bounced off harmlessly off of the metal body of the helicopter. Those archers were mowed down by machine gun fire.

Anderson moved out of their line of fire, afraid that the gunner might hit him with a stray bullet. He moved into an alleyway and put his back to the wall. He reloaded his revolver, using the last of his bullets that he got from the officer. He didn't even bother looking to see if the alleyway was clear.

He listened for the machine gun to stop firing so that he can safely get to somewhere safe. Soon, the gun stopped firing bullets, but he heard the helicopter get closer to the ground. It must be landing and deploying troops.

He moved right back at the street. He did not pop out all of a sudden just in case one of these guys have an itchy trigger finger. These guys are inexperienced. The JSDF don't fight wars, they only focus on defense. Hence the name Japanese Self Defense Force. Nothing has happened on Japanese soil since World War Two, so these guys are probably not trained in a combat situation.

Anderson stuck his hand out and waved. "Friendly!" he yelled.

"Come out!" yelled back someone else. Anderson dropped the revolver on the ground and came out slowly with his hands up. He saw a squad of JSDF men wearing green fatigues and matching Kevlar armor.

Just as Anderson was smiling that help has arrived, something blunt hit him in the back of the head. "Ack!" he exclaimed as he crumpled to the ground, his vision blurring and doubling. He heard the sudden burst of loud bangs as the soldiers opened fire.

"Oh, that hurt," Anderson groaned, "What the fuck happened?" He moved his hand to the back of his head and touched what hurt. He felt a warm sensation on his fingers. He winced as he quickly retracted his hand from his head.

"Are you okay? That looked like that hurt." one of the JSDF soldiers approached him.

"Been through worse." Anderson tried to get up but gave up after his legs wobbled. He looked around and noticed that the gun was right next to his head.

"Here, lemme help you." Another soldier approached him. The soldier had a white insignia with a red cross on his helmet and his arm. He took off his backpack and took out a bandage. He used the bandage to stop the bleeding. "Possible concussion. We're going to medevac you on this helicopter.

"Yeah, I've been through worse. Just patch me up. I got a hard head." Anderson tried to get up again. He looked back at the street. Dead bodies of civilian corpses lay with limbs severed and heads crushed in like soda cans. A woman was kneeling and crying over the body of a man and a child. An Apache helicopter flew overhead, firing its rockets mounted on its wings and the minigun below the cockpit spewing lead and brass.

"No sir. Please stay down so we can get you on a stret-"

"Watch out!" Anderson yelled. He quickly sat up and grabbed the gun beside his head. An archer stumbled and fumbled with an arrow, struggling to get the projectile into a correct firing position after being shot at by an unknown beast that killed his friends. Anderson lined up his sights one more time and fired twice, the man writhed in pain and crumpled down onto the pavement.

He then laid back down. A stretcher came by and picked up Anderson. "There is an evac operation at the Imperial Palace. We will take you to the nearby hospital and then see if you can go to the Palace to see if you can find any acquaintances if you need to." explained one of the soldiers.

"I'm gonna go to the American embassy instead after the hospital." said Anderson.

The stretcher went across the street to the park as a helicopter came in and landed in a clearing. Another squad jumped out and got into action. Anderson was loaded onto that helicopter and passed out right after.

 **Three weeks later; Camp Pendleton**

"Why the fuck were you even in the country, Anderson?" yelled the man, slamming his hand down onto the desk. The computer that rested on the man's desk rattled. The silver bird signifying the man was a Colonel shone in the sun that peeked through the window. Anderson put his hands behind his back and gulped.

"Sir, with all due respect, I-" Anderson was cut off.

The man stood up. He grabbed a newspaper from his desk and waving it around. It read "Off-duty JSDF Officer to the Rescue in Ginza." A picture of a Japanese man in dress blues saluting was shown on the front page. "The American embassy in the city had to hold you until the shit going down at ground zero had died down. At least word didn't get out to the public about you." The man threw the paper down back onto the desk.

"You're lucky I didn't court martial you. President Dirrel actually heard about your actions and wants to give you a commendation privately. A Purple Heart for your head and a promotion. None of this goes public. This stays within the chain of command. First Lieutenant Anderson, you are hereby promoted to Captain. Dismissed. Get outta my office."

 **Two months later**

Anderson grabbed his tray of food from the serving table: steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, a side salad and a small cup of grapes. He also had a mug of steaming hot coffee. Anderson quickly took his seat next to his friends, Sergeant Jack Price and his girlfriend: 2nd Lieutenant Hannah Thompson.

He set down the tray onto the table, taking his seat next to his girlfriend. Price was nibbling on a croissant at the other side of the table. Around, soldiers were milling around, eating and laughing. A bunch of privates was playing what looked like Blackjack at the table nearby.

"Ah, there they are, the two lovebirds." Price commented, a smirk growing on his face. He picked up a nearby butterknife, scooped some cream cheese, and slathering it on his bread before taking another bite.

"Ah, there he is, the virgin for life." Anderson snapped back.

"Alas, I guide people to a treasure I cannot possess." Price quoted a certain supervillain.

As a response, Thompson leaned in and gave Anderson a small peck on the cheek. "You didn't guide me to my treasure." The trio chuckled a little bit before an awkward silence descends down onto them.

"So," said Price, breaking the silence, "I heard rumors about you going along with the Japanese military to help out in their new campaign to this so-called Special Region."

"Yeah? What about it?" asked Anderson. He tossed a grape up and tried to catch it with his mouth, only for Thompson to snatch it just as it was about to touch his lips and ate it.

"I heard that you are going alone. Your unit, that includes us, isn't coming along." Price explained.

"That sounds improbable. I'm just a guy. I can't handle the job of an entire unit." Anderson tried to explain. As much as he wanted to go, he didn't want to leave his friends like this. He didn't want to leave them to cope by themselves after what happened.

"Well," said Thompson twirling her hair with her finger, "you are Japanese. You've been in combat. You've been at Ginza. Dirrel wants a man on the ground, even just one."

"I just don't wanna leave you guys here. You know what happened back when we were deployed." Anderson grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Ah, come on! I heard that the other side has D&D crap there when the Japanese Diet stated they were sending troops there. Nothing bad'll happen."

"That's just rumors. But if you are gonna leave, I want you to stay with me for a little while longer." Thompson flirted.

"That's right! We got the day off! Let's just go to the beach!" Price enthusiastically suggested. Thompson shot him a rough glare. _But_ , Anderson thought, _I do need some quiet time. The beach is just perfect._

The trio went to the beach. Anderson didn't have clean shorts, so he just wore his PT uniform. Thompson wore a blue and white sundress while Price wore his grey swimming trunks and a white tank top. Price and Thompson went to play with a volleyball while Anderson sat down at a nearby bench, listening to music with his headphones connected to his iPhone. He heard the steady drums of Johnny Cash as he sang "you can run on for a long time, sooner or later, God'll cut you down."

He was just minding his own business until his phone rang. Anderson took out the phone out of his pocket. He saw the caller ID. Colonel Bennett. Anderson's commanding officer. _This has to be good for you to be interrupting my day off._

"Sir." Anderson spoke into the receiver.

"Captain Anderson, I got bad news for you." the colonel spoke.

"Is this about the Ginza Incident?" Anderson asked.

"Yes."

Anderson's face drained and turned pale. "Am I being court-martialed?" he whimpered.

"No. Worse."

"Oh, this is bad. Can you tell me what it is?" Anderson was well past worried. He doesn't know if he ruined American/Japanese relations because of his actions. Army protocol states that any active members that are off duty and visiting another country that gets attacked are supposed to leg it to the nearest American embassy. But Anderson couldn't just let those innocent civilians die. He thought he could help, even though he did not save many lives that day.

"I need you in my office when you come back to base to give you the details, but in short, you are being deployed along with the JSDF as a combat advisor."

 _Sounds like Price and his rumors was right._ "Yes sir. When I come back from the beach and change into uniform, I will report to your office by the end of the day."

"Good. I'll see you later. Dismissed." The line went click as the colonel hung up. _Well shit,_ Anderson thought, _might as well just relax for the rest of the day._

 **Later that day**

"Sir." Anderson saluted when he saw the colonel sitting at his desk. Both of them were wearing the multicam MARPAT uniform with matching field caps. The colonel opened his drawer and pulled out a yellow folder.

"Here are your official orders straight from President Dirrel and Minister Tarō Kanō themselves. You can read it here if you want."

Anderson opened the folder and began to read the letter inside to himself. "To Captain Anderson of the United States Marine Corps, you are picked to be sent in with the JSDF forces from Japan to the Special Region on the other side of the Gate. President Dirrel and I have chosen you to go with our forces because of your Japanese descent, your knowledge of the Japanese language, and your heroics in Ginza. We will embark for the Region in one month. If you accept, respond immediately to the Ministry of Defense. Thank you in advance for your service. From: Tarō Kanō, Minister of Defense and Minister for Problem Measures of the Special Region."

"So I really am going." Anderson muttered to himself.

"Yes, son, you are going to the Gate. The only thing is that you are the only American that will be deployed. Reasons are unknown at this time. But, at least you can get off my ass for the time being." the Colonel remarked.

Anderson liked his comment and smirked. He and Price together is not a good combination. Those two boys would mess something up in a room before they leave. Sometimes, they ask Thompson to babysit the two boys just in case one of them fidgets with something. It became a little competition at one time, where the two tried to see who will be the first one to give the poor man paperwork. Of course, they have to do paperwork themselves, but they never really got in trouble. Their offenses were just very minor pranks.

"Wipe that smile off your face, ya prick." the Colonel smiled a bit, "And get outta my office. Dismissed."

 **One month later, Ginza**

Anderson sat inside one of the vehicles, a Type 96 Armored Personnel Carrier, that was waiting for orders to mobilize to possibly engage the enemy as soon as they cross over. Lieutenant General Hazuma of the JSDF gave a speech/debrief outside to the troops standing in formation.

Anderson was given the Scar-SC subcompact carbine, an unusual gun not typically used by the normal Japanese soldier. But, when he was sent Japan as the only American, he was classified as a part of a special forces unit. Those types of units have a bigger variety in the armory, including the carbine that rested at his feet.

Another squad had been sitting with the American in the APC. They all wore a different uniform than Anderson, who was still wearing his standard USMC MARPAT woodland uniform. On top of that, Anderson was slightly bigger than the rest of the Japanese soldiers with him. He really stuck out like a sore thumb.

"So," the soldier in front of him spoke up, "you're that famous American Marine who is deployed with us, right?"

"Captain Benjiro Anderson, at your service." Anderson tipped his helmet as if he had a fedora. The other soldiers in that squad laughed at his mocking gesture.

"I just have to ask, why only you?" another soldier asked.

"Well, I guess the President wanted troops on the ground but the Prime Minister didn't want to have an entire American unit, make the invasion force as Japanese as possible. I guess I was the lucky man, or unlucky man, however you want to see it, to be deployed."

"Huh."

"I might just help you boys as a combat advisor."

"Oh." the soldier shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, I've seen combat in Afghanistan, so I know what to do in a firefight."

As soon as Anderson said that, the driver bellowed a command. "Five minutes! We move out in five minutes!"

Anderson reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He was allowed to bring it to deployment and he could use it in his free time. He had the rest of his personal belongings stuffed in a crate at the back of the APC. He played a song out loud to get himself ready for a firefight. He listened to the lyrics.

 _You can run on, for a long time_

 _Run on, for a long time_

 _Run on, for a long time_

 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down,_

 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down._

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry for taking a while to actually rewrite this chapter. I know it was a total clusterfuck, but I got it done. Also, I might not be cranking out a lot of chapters, but I can try to get this done. I might rewrite the next few chapters as well to improve the quality. I'm actually surprised about how many people are following this story after the worst intro ever. Oh well. Anyways, see ya.**


	2. The Other Side

_**Chapter two**_

 **Alnus Hill**

The speaker who was talking to the Japanese troops, whoever he was, was right. He said that the JSDF would probably be in a firefight as soon as they got past the gate. The troops encountered enemy forces as soon as they crossed over to the other side.

Japanese forces dismounted from their vehicles and took up positions along the hill the Gate was on as soon as they crossed over. One soldier carrying an M249 SAW ran up to a small rock and deployed its bipod. Tanks spread out and aimed their cannons downrange. Mortars were set up quickly. Three star shells rain down from the sky, illuminating the battlefield. At the foot of the hill, a huge mass of bodies stood, weapons in hand.

"Shit, that's a lotta tangos. Are we gonna get overrun?" Anderson, who was laying down beside a tank asks himself. He then whipped out his carbine and checked the safety. He then started to examine his pistol as other soldiers lay down next to him.

"Hey, can open fire?" asks a Japanese soldier. "No, wait until the mortars fire four star shells. I'll tell you to fire if you forget." chided Anderson, who was adjusting the sights of his SCAR-SC. Just then, four star shells are launched. The battle is a go.

"FIRE!" Anderson commanded.

The entire hill erupts. The crack of small-arms echoed throughout the valley. Tanks fired their 105 millimeter shells, bombarding the enemy into submission. The artillery and tank bombardment took two days, the Japanese cranking out barrage after barrage. Anderson's ears rang as the tank next to him fired shell after shell. For two days, guns have been firing and bodies were falling. It wasn't really a battle, it was a massacre.

 **Night after the battle**

"Wow, my ears are still ringing." whispersAnderson while he was taking a little walk around the camp. Everyone slept, except the sappers. They were putting up defenses; setting up firing positions for tanks, erecting sniper towers, and laying barbed wire along the hill. The tank operators were checking out if their vehicles were damaged. Sentries took up watch with their night vision equipment.

"Hey American, go to sleep," sneered a Japanese soldier, who was watching him from his tent, "You need it." "Alright, alright, fine. Geez, you sound like my mother." Anderson grunted. He then makes his way towards his tent near the Gate.

 **The next morning, First offensive of the Battle of Alnus Hill**

BOOM BOOM BOOM! An artillery barrage screamed, waking Anderson up from out of his tent. Already, his roommates are dressed in their combat gear. "What in the hell is going on?" Anderson groggily asks. "Get suited up. Enemy sighted north of our position." his comrade quickly replies. "Alright, I'll be there." Anderson yawns. The Marine jams his combat vest on and grabs his gun, still wearing his boxers he went to sleep with. He then hurries to his post.

"You're late." says Lieutenant Yoji Itami, a fellow soldier and Anderson's roommate. Itami was crouching behind a rock by the edge of the hill. "What are you wearing?" asks Itami. Anderson looks down at his attire and his face twisted in disgust. "What the hell _am_ I wearing?" asks Anderson. "Looks like you forgot to change." Itami retorted. Anderson was wearing nothing but his combat vest and his heart pattern boxers. "I'm so tired, I probably just put my combat vest on." Anderson murmured.

BAM BAM BAM! Tanks open fire, obliterating any force down the hill. Anderson found a pair of binoculars and put the optical tool on his face. "Yep, nothing is gonna survive that!" Anderson yelled over the ruckus. Shells explode on impact, creating deep craters. Dirt and debris, along with the occasional person, flew upwards. The enemy force did not fire back. "The hell are they doing?" asks Anderson, feeling a little guilty that the forces at the bottom of the hill are probably defenseless.

 **Later that day, Second offensive of the Battle of Alnus Hill**

"Enemy spotted!" yells Anderson from his post. He sights a huge force numbering about more than ten thousand tangos. Dragons dot the skies. Anti-aircraft guns open fire on the flying lizards, quickly shooting them down with quick bursts. Tanks and artillery open fire on the enemy troops, who quickly ended up withdrawing from the battle. It looked like the survivors scampered from the scorched earth.

 **The next night, Third offensive of the Battle of Alnus Hill**

"Enemy sighted!" yells one of the snipers in the tower. Every single soldier moves into their position to fire. Artillery men carried ammunition to the guns. The sound of guns cocking and loading goes along the line. Men were laying down by rocks and crouching in foxholes. Some even jumped into bushes.

Star shells are fired, showing the marching troops advancing in formation. It looks like as if the forces at the bottom of the hill is in shock of the star shells. Like the other offensives, everyone open fire. "They're inside the wire! Redirect the guns at the foot of the hill!" Anderson yells. BOOM BOOM BOOM! An artillery barrage obliterates all other soldiers trying to advance. Bodies flew where they stood. "My god, what have we done?" Anderson says, referencing to Lt. Col. Tibbets, commander of Enola Gay, the plane that dropped Little Boy on Hiroshima.

 **The morning after the final offensive**

Anderson, Itami, and another soldier by the name of Kurata go down the hill to examine the battlefield. "Damn, this place is trashed all up to hell." Anderson states, looking at the obliterated battlefield. Craters and rubble appeared where men have fallen the night before.

"So did you hear the report?" asks Kurata. "No, I haven't." replies Itami, who was examining a bow that was snapped in half. "Intel reports that the enemy lost sixty thousand." Kurata says "Plus sixty thousand in Ginza. Two army corps worth of men." Itami adds. "That's a fuck-ton of KIA." Anderson sighs.

"Don't tell me you're worried about them." says Kurata. "A hundred twenty thousand men? Why would they send so many? And what the hell kind of country are we fighting?" yells Itami, throwing the bow. Anderson grabbed a shield that had a couple of bullet holes. The shield resembled a riot shield without a viewing port.

Anderson examines the shield. It's design shows a metal figure of a sword with wings on black wooden canvas. "This thing looks nice." Anderson thought out loud. He puts down the shield. He walks to a nearby crater. He looks around for anything interesting. A hand pokes out from some rubble. Anderson shuddered. He recalled a memory when he was deployed in the Middle East a few years ago. Anderson shrugs the thought off, not wanting to spoil any good moods.

"Hey I got a question." stated Kurata, attempting to break the silence. "Alright, shoot." replies Anderson. "What's your thing?" Itami wonders. "Whaddya mean?" Anderson inquired, crossing his arms. "What's your hobby?" Itami restated, "Kurata and I are into anime. "Oh, well I am a gamer and a musician. I even got a Youtube channel for gaming and music. And I watch a little bit of anime." Anderson remarked. The American Marine takes his carbine and rests it on his shoulder. The trio then walks back to camp, talking about anime and games, laughing and playfully hitting each other.

 **Later that day**

Anderson, late for a meeting, jogs to the group of soldiers standing in line. The 3rd Recon was standing at attention in front of some vehicles, a soldier debriefing the unit. "Sorry I'm late!" Anderson yells. He notices a familiar face standing in front of the 3rd Recon. "Itami, what are you doing here?" he questioned. "Oh, umm, well, I'm the new commanding officer of the 3rd Recon." Itami answered. "Wait, you?" Anderson said, gasping for air. "Who is this a-hole?" asks a light brown haired woman. "Hey, the a-hole's right here!" jabbed Anderson. "The a-hole you're talking about is Captain Benjiro Anderson of the USMC. He is apparently attached to this unit." Itami declares, pointing a thumb at Anderson.

"Hello! As you know, I am Captain Anderson of the United States Marine Corps." Anderson stated. He then turns to Itami and says "You're in charge of this group of soldiers right here. I'm under your command,".

 **On the road**

Anderson was listening in on a conversation between Itami and Kurata in the back of their truck about fairy tale preferences. Kurata was driving while Itami was riding shotgun. Hills roll past the windshield. Trees dot the countryside. The road was sort of smooth for a dirt road. "Your standards are low." Kurata says. "Don't be talking about my waifu like that." Itami says, singing a theme song of an anime that Anderson did not know. "Ya know, you two are a bunch of weebs." Anderson stated.

"Hey, you said you were Japanese, right?" asks Kurata. "Yep. My mother was Japanese and my father was American." Anderson answered. "I could kinda tell because your first name, Benjiro, is Japanese." Itami stated. "Yeah, but my friends back home just call me Benny. That's my American name." Anderson assured. "Aside from your name, nothing about you looks Japanese." Itami says. "Yeah, you look more American than Japanese." Kurata agrees. "Yeah, I look more like my dad. The only thing that I got from my mom is my hair. But I've lived in Japan until I was 14. I then moved to California." Anderson explained. "That's why you speak Japanese fluently." Kurata guessed. "And that's why the President and the Minister of Defense picked me to go, because I have something in common with you guys." explained Anderson.

"You got a sibling? A sister perhaps?" asks Kurata, winking at Anderson. "Yeah, I do. I got a younger sister who is actually a fighter pilot in the Navy. If you touch her, she gonna drop you." Anderson threatened. The men inside the vehicle then started laughing.

 **In the afternoon**

The sun was setting behind the mountains west of the 3rd Recon's convoy. The dirt road started to get a little smoother.

"By the way, why are we using weapons that are outdated anyways?" Anderson asks, "I mean seriously, this stuff is from World War Two! Hell, we got an M1919 Browning here.". "It's probably a cost management thing. Worst case scenario, we'd just have to ditch them and run like hell. Besides, all these new gadgetry needs things like GPS, and there's no satellites here so we won't be able to use them, amiright?" Itami told Anderson.

The major in the vehicle, fifty year old Sergeant Major Soichiro Kuwahara was examining a map. "Kurata," the Major said, "there's a river coming up. We might be able to check the woods the villagers were telling us.". Kuwahara was talking about the village that the 3rd ran into a little while back. "There's the river alright. Looks like you know what you're talking about old-timer." Itami stated.

"I guess we should put our stakes down in front of the trees tonight." Kuwahara declared. "Sounds good." Itami says.

"Why not just go into the woods?" suggests Anderson. "If we just plow right in there, we're gonna have to set up camp somewhere deep inside the forest. If we do that, we could present a risk to nearby settlements." Itami answers. He then turns towards Anderson. "See? We are the Self Defense Force that cares." Itami sang. "Remember, the brass wants us to build a friendly relationship with the locals." he continues. "Ok, fine." Anderson muttered. "Check this out." Itami says. He then attempts to say something in the foreign language. "Uh, yeah, I dunno Lieutenant. The people are gonna think you have a speech impediment." Kurata snorted. "Oh, shut up!" Itami throws the book he was reading at his friend. "Hey, I got some more books back here you can throw at each other." Anderson playfully warns.

"Hey what's that?" Kuwahara asks, pointing at the plume of smoke rising in front of them. "A fire?" Itami guessed. "Lets go check it out." Anderson says.

"I don't like this." Anderson stated. "Yea, I don't know what's happening." Itami said, putting his helmet on. "The only time I saw lots of smoke in the sky was when I was deployed." Anderson said, his face hardening. "What happened?" inquired Kurata. "I was deployed in Afganistan three years ago. My unit was sent to investigate this car fire in the middle of a city. When we approached the inferno, we got ambushed." Anderson murmured, tears welling in his eyes.

"Hey, that was three years ago in another world. This is now, in another world." Kuwahara assured. "Yeah, thanks. That helps a lot." Anderson said sarcastically.

The 3rd Recon finds a place to park their armored vehicles overlooking the trees and the rising flames. Everyone got out of their vehicles, watching the inferno. The Major was examining the flames with a pair of binoculars. "That's a fire alright." Anderson stated the obvious. "And a big one at that." Itami quickly adds. "The hell could've caused it?" Kurata wondered. "You gotta see this one for yourself, Lieutenant." Kuwahara stated, handing the binoculars to Itami. Anderson and Kurata pulls out their own pairs.

"Holy crap!" Itami exclaimed in shock. A gigantic dragon sent fire from its mouth, burning the woods with its flames. "Lieutenant, what would you like for us to do, sir?" the brown haired woman, Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi asked. "Sergeant Kuribayashi, could you hold my hand for me? Your commanding officer is getting kinda scared over here." Itami jokingly advised. "Beat it." Kuribayashi scoffed. "Is that a no?" the Lieutenant joked. The small group of soldiers had a little nervous laugh.

The dragon suddenly roars. Some of the soldiers raised their rifles. One soldier aims a machine gun mounted on one of the vehicles. The dragon rises and flies away. "Guess it's bugging out." Anderson concluded.

"So, Sarge, why would a dragon randomly burn down a forest with nothing else around?" Anderson quizzed. "You know, Captain, if you're really that curious, maybe you could ask our little dragon friend to sit down for an interview." Kuribayashi replied. Anderson smiled and rolled his eyes. "Are you always like this?" asks Anderson. "Back at the village, they told us that there was a small settlement in the forest. Hey Anderson, we're gonna have to wait before we can set up camp." Itami declares. "Roger, lets get going. We're Oscar Mike!" Anderson commanded.

 **The next morning, deep in the forest**

A rainstorm extinguishes the fire, giving the team a window of opportunity to check out the damage.

The 3rd Recon rolls up in their vehicles to a burnt settlement. "Holy shit." murmured Anderson, his expression hardened. He then remembers a memory back in the Middle East. He saw building spontaneously catch on fire and people run out, screams of the bodies on fire fill the silence. The smell burned deep into Andersons nose. He then shrugs off that memory, a few tears welling up in his eyes. He then wipes his face.

The soldiers hop out of their vehicles and examine the wreckage. Remains of the burned down buildings stood. Scorched wood crackled as Anderson touched the building. "There's still smoke." stated Itami. "It would be a miracle if anyone survived this." Anderson added. Kurata notices a burnt hand poking out of the ground. "Uh, sir?" Kurata says in fear. "Keep moving." Anderson commanded. The three then walks past the hand. Kurata whimpers like a puppy.

Anderson and Itami took a seat at a nearby well. Itami takes out his canteen and takes a swig. "Lieutenant, Captain, looks like these buildings were family sized. We only found 27 bodies. The rubble could be hiding the rest." Kuribayashi stated. "Assuming there were three people in each building, that gives us 100 dead and no survivors." Itami says. "May God be with them in heaven." Anderson prays.

"Sounds like dragons in this world will attack groups of people." Itami adds. Vehicles drive past them. The smell of smoke and burnt bodies were everywhere. "We should tell the General." Anderson suggested. ".50 cals barely put a dent in the wyverns in Ginza. And they weren't breathing fire all over the place." Kuribayashi said. "A flying tank with a flamethrower is not a good thing." Itami stated.

He then picks up a bucket with a rope attached to the handle and proceeded to toss the bucket into the well. "Wait, I hear something in the well." Anderson said. Too late, Itami throws the bucket. A wet thud echoes through the well. "Sounded like it hit something." Kuribayashi stated. "What's down there?" Anderson asks. Kuribayashi takes out her flashlight and shines the light down the well. The beam shows a young blond woman wearing green boots and a green tunic. "It's not a what, it's a who." says Itami. "We need a hand down here!" Anderson yells, beckoning men to pass him a rope.


	3. The Evacuation

**_Chapter three_**

 **In a burned down village in the scorched woods, North of Alnus Hill**

"Holy shit." Anderson murmured under his breath. "'Kay, pull me up." Itami commanded. The Japanese soldier was retrieving the body that was found at the bottom of a well. "Help me out over here, will ya?" asks Itami. He had tied a rope around his torso that was attached to a winch of one of the vehicle the 3rd Recon used. The vehicle's winch activated, pulling Itami and the body out of the well. Anderson took the body and laid it on the ground. It looks like a young blond woman, probably in her mid-20s? She looked like a normal human. The only striking part of her body is her ears. They were pointed and sticking out of her head. They were extremely noticeable.

Kuribayashi and another woman in the 3rd Recon, nurse Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa, took the "elf" to the back of one of their vehicles and start tending to her. "If she's the only survivor and we leave her here, what would happen to her?" wondered Anderson. "Who cares? We found an elf! But not just any elf, a blond elf! Now that's the kind of thing I was hoping to find out here!" squealed Kurata, who was freaking out while Itami was drying his boots that were filled with water. "Ok, you're in to elves." muttered Anderson, intrigued. Kurokawa walks out of the vehicle and goes over to the three men.

"How's she doing?" asked Itami. "Her temps are back to normal and she's no longer in critical condition." Kurokawa replied. "That's good." Anderson said.

"Sir, what should we do now?" the woman asked in a light voice. Her jet black hair was all messed up after having a helmet on. "Hmm, a dry pair of boots would be kinda kickass right about now!" Itami declared. "Really, what should we do with her?" asked Anderson. "To be honest, we should bring her with us and mark her as a refugee. All her people have been wiped out." Itami suggested. "Now why do I have a feeling that you were gonna say that?" Kurokawa questioned. "Huh?" the three men asked all at once.

"Well, knowing what you do in your free time, if we found someone that was a human and/or a man, you would have left said person. But that's just my guess." Kurokawa said, grinning. Anderson started laughing. "He probably watches hentai in his free time." Anderson giggled. The group then started to laugh hysterically, except Itami of course, who was red as a tomato. It's times like these that gives Anderson ease, knowing he has good men and women by his side.

 **On the way back to Alnus**

"'Kay, that should do it. We should make our way back to Alnus." Anderson suggested. "Let's go through Coda Village." added Itami. "Ya know what, sir? We'll probably run into a dragon again before we see a cat girl." Kurata said. "Better watch what you say, 'cause it'll most likely come true." Anderson grunted, his expression hardening again. He then went back to staring into space, reliving his thoughts. "That's what I thought before that thing happened in Afghanistan, before we were attacked." Anderson thought to himself. "If what Kurata said was true, that we may suddenly get attacked," Anderson assured himself, "at least it won't be my first rodeo.".

 **Later, Coda Village**

"Ok, we're here." Itami announced. Their convoy stopped at the entrance of the village. Simple building reminded Anderson of the storybooks he read as a kid. Stone and wood buildings, perfect for families. The ones with knights and princesses. "Straight out of a fairy tale. And we're the knights in shining armor." Anderson said to himself. Itami went over to one of the locals and starts talking to him. He was trying to converse in their native tongue. Anderson and Kurata followed Itami. "If there's a language class when we get back to the Hill, I'm taking it." Anderson murmured to Kurata. "Please do. I don't want to watch Itami try and screw up their language." Kurata responded. The two shared a smile.

"Hey, when you moved to America, was it hard learning English?" asked Kurata. "No, not really. I knew almost perfect English before I came to America. I could even speak English without much of an accent." Anderson bragged, still smiling. One of the great things about America is that the main language is English, which is one of the easiest languages to learn. "How did you learn English?" inquired Kurata. "Well, I learned some in English classes at school, but I learned most of the language from my papa." Anderson concluded.

Anderson, Kurata, Itami, and one of the locals walked over to a vehicle to show the villager the unconscious elf. In the village, people were hustling to pack their essentials. They want to flee the village before the flame dragon crashes the party. Many broken vases and other pottery were shattered on the ground. Men and women were yelling at their children to hurry up packing. It was chaos. It reminded Anderson of something a few years ago. Many families had to be evacuated from this city because a huge enemy force was threatening the valley the city was in. American and British soldiers helped the people pack and get out of harms way, out of the warzone. Now, a huge threat is at large.

"I'll go help those guys pack." Anderson told Kurata and Itami. He started going down the street he was in. After walking for 5 minutes looking for something to do, Anderson noticed something. He saw that these people, as long as they got a roof over their heads and food on the table, they were happy. They weren't now, knowing that their roof protecting them from the outside is being threatened. They acted more human than the people back home. Back in Earth, people need many things to be happy, but here, people live simple lives, and that's good enough for them. That made Anderson think about the future. "Damn, I'm thinking like my papa." Anderson murmured to himself. He started to focus on what was in front of him now. And that was the dirt road that led these people to safety.

Anderson saw one woman struggling to carry a big box. She looked pretty young, maybe 22? Anderson couldn't tell. "Let me help you." Anderson said to the villager. He then puts the box onto a cart. The woman said something. Anderson knew that it meant "thanks" because he learned that word in one of the translation booklets.

Anderson then walked over to a family of a father, a mother, and a toddler who's cart's wheel has been broken due to lots of stress nearby. The father asked something to Anderson that sounded like a call for help. Anderson crouched down to the wheel, which has many of its spokes sticking out of the wreck. "'Kay, let's see what we're working with here. Damn, that's gonna be a little hard to fix." Anderson stated out loud. A caravan started forming on the main road. The father had a worried look on his face. Anderson guessed that they might not make it to the caravan. "I'll be right back." Anderson said to the man, running off to his vehicle.

Once Anderson reached his vehicle, he looked in the back for a spare tire. Luckily, he found one stashed away in case one of their tires blow out. He grabbed it and ran back to the broken down cart. He bent down to measure the tire using the other wheel that wasn't broken. Anderson saw that it was about the same size, so he ran over to the other side of the cart and tried to attach the tire. He noticed that the wheel wouldn't be attached to the axle. Anderson called Kurata over for help. "Hey, how can I attach this tire here." Anderson asks. "Well, you could always use rope." Kurata answered. "Good thinking, Macguyver. Go get me some rope, will ya?" requested Anderson. Kurata runs off to find some rope.

After a minute or so, Kurata returns, rope in hand. Anderson finds a way to use the rope and tie the tire in it's place. He tested the tire, to see if it spins. "It works!" Kurata said triumphantly, pumping his hands up. "Oorah, brother." Anderson said proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

 **An hour later, in the caravan**

Anderson looks at his watch. It has been 5 minutes since the caravan started moving out and already there was an accident. The wagon at the front of the convoy tipped over from poor weight distribution. It looked a lot like those Conestogas that pioneers used in America. Anderson and Kurata, who was standing next to him, jog up to the wreck. A little girl was injured as it tipped over. She had bruises on her face and was semi-conscious. There was a horse laying down near the wreck as well, crying loudly. "She doesn't look too good." Kurata told Anderson. "It's gonna be fine, I'm sure it's not too bad." Anderson assured. A girl with blue hair wearing a yellow and white robe ran past Anderson and Kurata and crouched beside the girl. Kurokawa took a knee beside the wounded girl and tried to perform triage.

"Possible concussion, and her ribs might be broken too." the nurse said. "Okay, I take back what I said." Anderson muttered. The horse picked itself up and went on its hind legs, threatening the three girls. "Shit!" Anderson yells, raising his carbine and fired a quick burst, killing the horse. Blood sprayed from its head, where Anderson shot the horse. The horse then falls, a couple of bullet holes right between its eyes. "Boom, headshot." Anderson chuckled. After the wreckage has been cleared and the girl was treated, the convoy began its journey to safety.

"Hey," Anderson asked Kurata, "is that girl a wizard? The one with the blue hair?". "Nah, no way! Mages usually wear darker clothes!" Kurata exclaimed. The two then started laughing. Anderson is easy going after all.

Itami walks up to the two and takes out his canteen and takes a swig of water. "Hey Lieutenant? Exactly how long are we supposed to take care of these folks anyways?" Anderson questioned. "Don't they have some noble lords that look after these guys?" Kurata added. "Well, the lord over this area took his army with him and ended up as part of the body count at Alnus. We wiped them all out. All of them." Itami answered. "Goddamn, they must think we're monsters." Anderson uttered.

 **The next day, on the road**

Anderson was riding in his vehicle along with Kurokawa and a couple of village children, along with the unconscious elf. Kurata was driving their car with Itami riding shotgun. The 3rd has been traveling for miles now. The three JSDF vehicles were leading the caravan of Conestogas and wagons. Anderson looks to his left to see the children staring at him in wonder. "Do you know where these guys are going?" asked Kurata. "No, not really." Itami said. "You're kidding, right?" fretted Kurata. "Leading an evac op is harder than I thought it would be." Itami stated.

"I've done it before. Pain in the ass." said Anderson, resting his head on his hands. "You could've helped me!" exclaimed Itami, who turned towards Anderson. "You didn't ask me too." Anderson said, grinning from ear to ear. Itami throws another booklet at Anderson, who was laughing hard.

"So here's the thing. If they're gonna pick a spot, it's gonna be somewhere where the dragon can't get them." Itami explained. "Ain't that the point. Elementary, my dear Watson." Anderson said in an English accent.

"One twenty over eighty." Kurokawa read the elf's blood pressure readings. "That sounds good." Anderson commented. He bent down and touched the elf's forehead if she has a fever. "She'll be up and around in no time." Kurokawa then stated. "Alright, but I'm not sure she wants to." Itami said.

"Ah, shit!" Anderson said. A wagon got stuck in mud. "Guess we'll have to get this out. Let's get everyone else around this." Itami commanded half-assed. Anderson and a few of the soldiers jumped out of their vehicles and started pushing the stuck wagon. It would barely budge. It was like trying to push a wall down.

Anderson lost his grip of the wagon and fell down after pushing for a few seconds. "Oh, fuck my life." Anderson stated. He had his Scar carbine strapped to his chest. "Damnit, I got this gun dirty." Anderson then walked back to his vehicle to dump the gun. He ran back to helping his friends.

"C'mon, move it!" Kuwahara commanded. "I'm trying!" Anderson exclaimed. He then started to pushing the cart using his shoulder. He fell once more and ended up with mud on his face. He looked like someone took a dump on his face. The soldiers laughed. "Crap, I got some in my mouth." Anderson spat and spluttered. He soon resorted to pushing the wagon using his back. They kept pushing until they finally got the wagon out of the mud. "Okay, don't make me do anything like that ever again." Anderson panted.

"Alright, let's go. We're Oscar Mike!" Kuwahara said, suppressing a smile. Everyone piled back into their cars. The journey resumed.

Anderson plopped into his seat, dirty uniform and all. His face looked like he walked through a fire. He picked up his carbine and tried to clean it. After five minutes of rigorous cleaning, he couldn't get the dirt out of his gun. He gave up, looking for another gun to use just in case. The Scar won't fire if it's dirty, and he won't be able to fully clean all the mud out of the gun before he got to base, so he discarded it.

As Anderson was digging around for a new weapon to use, he found a Minebea P9 in one of the supply boxes, along with a holster and a couple of clips. "I guess you have to make do with what you got." Anderson thought to himself. He strapped the holster to his hip, holsters the gun, and put the clips in his vest.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Anderson was really tired. He was slumped back in his seat. More refugees had to ride their vehicle because their wagon broke down. The hills in the distance reminded Anderson of the Chocolate Hills in the Philippines. A few white, fluffy clouds dot the clear blue sky. Itami was giving a lecture to Kurokawa about why he had to burn the broken down wagon. Anderson took a look out the front window and his eyes widened.

A huge flock of crows gathered amidst the blue sky. "The hell?" Anderson took out his binoculars. He peered into the viewing device and took a look. On the road ahead of them, he noticed a girl with a wicked looking axe just crouching. "Bogey ahead." Anderson stated. Itami took out his own binoculars to take a look. "No. Way. Goth lolita girl." Itami stammered. "What did you say?" Kurata exclaimed. He took out his pair of binocs and takes a look. "Oh God, here we go again." Anderson muttered. Itami and Kurata are just back at it again with the fanboy-ing.

The girl stands up. She was pretty short, like she was a 12 year old. She wore a black and red gown. Her black hair and red eyes gave Anderson the creeps. She wore a headband that looked like she got cat ears. Her huge axe, which was bigger than her, rested on her shoulder. "She... looks like trouble." Anderson stammered. Everyone agreed. This didn't set well with Anderson. He unholstered the gun that he had on his hip and racked the slide and chambered a bullet. "This ain't gonna go well." Anderson whispered to himself. He looked at his MARPAT uniform, the brown and green squares on his attire still speckled with dirt. If he had to introduce himself, might as well look good.

"The maids around here sure are young." Kurokawa said. "Do maids carry big fucking axes?" asked Anderson. The kids in the back jumped out of the car and started to run to the girl. They were saying the word oracle over and over. "Oracle?" asked Itami.

The girl with the axe approaches the vehicle where Anderson was in. She seems to be examining the vehicle from Itami's passenger side of the car. "'Kay, I just got a chill down my spine." Anderson stated. His hands start shaking nervously. "What, are you scared of girls?" Itami asked jokingly. "Fuck you." Anderson retorted. "Those guys look like they're praying to her." Itami reported. She might not be hostile, but Anderson decided to stay alert. The girl looks at Itami with an aroused face. Itami said something to the girl in their native language. It sounded something like a greeting. Itami then nervously laughed. Anderson calmed down, started to laugh at Itami on the inside for his awkwardness. Anderson lowered the gun and holstered it.

"Hey, open your door. It look like she wants to talk to you." Anderson muttered to Itami. "Uh, okay." Itami stammered, opening his door slowly. The next thing Anderson knows, the girl tosses her axe to the back of the vehicle, to where Anderson was. Anderson quickly dodged the weapon, which landed on the unconscious elf. When Anderson looked back to the front, the girl was sitting on Itami's lap. Itami had an embarrassed face, while Kurata was in shock. "Uh, that's not where you sit.," Itami whimpered, "Please just move.". "How is this happening to you?" Kurata exclaimed. "What, are you scared of girls?" Anderson teased Itami. "Oh, up yours!" Itami answered. Anderson started laughing. The girl then started moving on Itami's lap, making him uncomfortable. She also kept reaching for his gun. "No no no no, don't touch that, that's dangerous." Itami told the girl, who was squirming. The ruckus made the vehicle shake. Anderson laughed uncontrollably. "I'm not enjoying this!" Itami exclaimed. Anderson clutched his chest and stomach. "Ow, my everything hurts." Anderson groaned. He was aching from all the laughing. When the girl finally jumped off of Itami's lap, everything died down. "Aww, the fun's over." Anderson said. People started piling back into the vehicle, along with the girl. "Looks like she was gonna join the convoy. Well, the more, the merrier." the American thought to himself.

 **One hour later, on the road**

"The terrain has changed." Anderson reported. It's true. Green, rolling hills soon changed into red, rocky mountains. Anderson laid back into his seat, the girl's body being his only view right now, as she was leaning between Itami and Kurata. Itami stuck his head out of the window. "Ya know, it sure gets hot out here." Itami stated. "Not as bad as Iraq." Anderson told Itami. "I wish we get this whole evacuation thing over quickly." Itami muttered. "Amen to that sir." Kurata replied.

As Anderson lounged in the back, Itami peered into the distance. Anderson didn't want anything else to happen. "We got our fair share of the action for the last few days. We probably ain't gonna get more." Anderson whispered to himself. He was wrong. There was something else coming.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that the past couple of chapters are not as colorful as I expected, especially the first chapter. With the advice given to me, I tried to put more detail in this chapter. It might not be the best, but if you have any comments, please tell me and I will do better in the next chapters. Thank you in advance for your advice.  
**


	4. Alnus Hill

_**Chapter four**_

 **On the road to Alnus Hill**

"Contact!" Itami yells from his passenger seat. "What?" asks Anderson. Outside, the dreaded flame dragon appeared. It's blood red scales gleam in the sunlight. It's wings narrow as it began its dive. When it landed onto the ground, it leaned over and breathed fire. The flames hit a Conestoga. It catches fire, its driver's clothes burning as he jumped off, the flames licking the body. People fled from their carts or tried to race out of there. Bodies already laid on the ground, either on fire or hurt from falling. People fell from their wagons and carts. Horses reared up on their hind legs. It was chaos.

"I know it's tradition to fight for the people, but I think it's a good time to run!" Kuwahara yelled into the radio. "Fuck, I think I jinxed us." Anderson muttered to himself as he inserted a magazine into his P9 pistol and pulled on the slide. He couldn't use his carbine that he had because it was too dirty and filled with mud that it wouldn't fire correctly.

The green JSDF vehicles raced towards the dragon, bobbing and weaving through columns of fire, their guns blazing. Anderson aimed at the window of the vehicle and fired, breaking the glass. He stuck his gun arm out the window and fired blindly at the dragon. Itami stuck his torso out of the window, rifle shooting at the dragon.

"I need a diversion! .50 cal, open fire!" Itami commanded. One of the units vehicles is an armored Kumatsu LAV with a heavy machine gun on its mount. "Don't let up! Keep shooting! It's gotta have a weakness." Anderson yelled over the ruckus. "Watch out!" Itami screamed as a column of flame hits the ground close to the three vehicles. "Thing will fry us all!" Kurata cried. "Quit your crying and shoot if you can, goddammit!" yelled Anderson.

".50 cal's not making a dent!" Itami reported. Anderson heard something in the back of the vehicle. When he turned and looked, he saw the elf, not wearing anything, stand up. Anderson looked around. He saw the girl in dark clothes clutching her axe like it's gonna protect them all. He also noticed the elf leaned towards Itami and pointed at her eye.

"Ono! Ono!" she yelled at Itami, who then yelled "Aim for the eyes!". The .50 cal opened up, firing in short bursts. The roar of guns from the JSDF was deafening. He then poked his gun arm out the window again and fired. Tracers were seen hitting the dragon in the eyes. The flying lizard reared back, trying to block the bullets from hitting its eyes. "Get some you fucker!" Anderson yelled.

The .50 cal stopped firing. "It didn't like that! RPG!" Itami yelled. The soldier operating the gun, Private Katsumoto, shoulders a Panzerfaust-3 and aimed the rocket launcher. He then looks behind him, checking if anyone would be caught in the back blast. "Just shoot it!" multiple voices on the radio shouted.

Anderson kept his eyes trained on the dragon. A rocket raced towards it. "It's gonna miss!" Anderson whispered to himself. He looks back again and sees the girl in the black clothes stand up and kick open the rear doors. She then climbs on top of the vehicle, axe in hand. Anderson then turned his focus on the dragon.

He noticed that the girl had thrown the axe, the projectile racing towards the dragon. When it hits the ground next to the flying tank, it sent a force. That pulse of energy pushed the dragon towards to where the RPG was still traveling. The RPG hits the dragon, cutting its arm off.

Boom! The sound of the explosion echoes towards the green JSDF vehicles. The dragon flies away, one of its arms gone. Black smoke took its place. And just like that, the battle was over. Anderson's ears rang.

The vehicles grind to a halt. Itami opens the passenger door and slumps back in his seat. "That... was kinda awesome." Kurata stated. Anderson clambered out of his vehicle, sticking up his two middle fingers towards the dragon. "That's right, fire-breathing shithead! Run on home to your fucking momma!" Anderson yelps. He started laughing hysterically. "Man, calm the hell down!" Itami and Kurata yells at the same time.

Anderson looks towards Itami and Kurata. He looks up to the roof of their car and see the girl in black standing on the canvas. "Thanks for the assist!" he said to the girl, although he doubted that she understood. "Hey, let's check out the convoy. I think it got hit hard." Kurata suggested. "Okay, lets go." Itami agreed. Anderson calmed down and hopped back in the vehicle.

 **Five minutes later, where the remains of the caravan lay**

"Jesus Christ, that's gonna be hard to clean up." Anderson said as he saw the convoy, or what was left of it anyways. "So many dead." Kurata whimpered. "Fan out and search for wounded and dead." Itami commanded. Anderson hurried to a destroyed Conestoga and crouched over a man that was half buried in the rubble, its torso sticking out of the remains. His face had many cuts and burns. Anderson reached down to check a pulse in his neck. He felt nothing. "Fuck, that's not what I wanted to see here." Anderson muttered.

He moved to another pile of rubble a few feet away. As he bent down, he saw a woman laying there. No other bodies were around. It took a second, but Anderson remembered the face. It was the woman he helped with packing day or two ago. Her young and pretty face was as pale as a sheet of snow. Blood trickled down from her forehead. She had no burns on her. "She fell on her head hard." Anderson concluded. Her eyes looked up into Anderson's eyes, asking the same question as him. Why?

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Shit, not again." he quietly sobbed. He quickly felt for a pulse with his right hand. Like the last guy, he felt nothing. He felt his arm go limp. He closed her eyes and made the sign of the Cross. He was examining her face. Long hair fell over her shoulders. Freckles dot her cheeks like polka dots on ladybugs. She looked so peaceful, except the dirt and blood on her face. Her red robe was all torn to shreds. Anderson took off his gloves and felt its heat.

He didn't know her name, but he considered her a friend. "Is history repeating itself?" he asked himself.

 **Six years ago, in a valley near a small village in Afghanistan**

Anderson walked through the dry desert. His uniform was in tatters. His face had multiple cuts and had dirt and grime on his skin. He looked around and saw carts and Humvees, damaged and burning. He looked around and saw the bodies of his brothers and sisters in arms. His ears were ringing and his vision was blurred. He walked over to one of the dead villagers. It was a woman, young and beautiful just like the woman who died from the dragon. She was a friend of Anderson before she was killed.

His platoon was one of four platoons defending a small village overlooking the valley below. The three platoons were virtually annihilated when a force of 200 Jihadist fighters attacked the settlement. The Anderson's platoon overlooked the evacuation of the village. A huge caravan hurried out of the village. But the entire caravan couldn't get out in time. The Platoon Captain wanted to stay and defend the people. That decision had cost the lives of half of the unit.

They had fought day and night, fighting ferociously under withering enemy fire. Outnumbered and out gunned, The rest of the platoon retreated along with the caravan of refugees. The day after the retreat, they were ambushed by the fighters. The unit decided to dig in and protect the refugees. Most of the platoon and all the refugees alike had died in the ambush. Anderson, Price and Thompson were the only survivors of the platoon. Everyone else was killed.

Anderson took a knee beside the woman's body. He closed her eyes and said a prayer. After a minute in silence, Anderson stood up walked away. He walked for a bit, somewhat lost in thought. He looked at his hand and noticed it shaking. He took off his gloves and felt the warmth of his hand.

 **Back in the present, the Special Region**

"One hundred and fifty people dead." Kurata reported to the 3rd Recon after burying the bodies. Night was already falling. It was getting dark, the only light being the moon and stars. The remaining villagers were mourning the dead that have been lost earlier that day. One hundred and fifty to be exact. The soldiers of the JSDF stood in front of the mound where the bodies were buried and in front of the small group of survivors behind them.

Anderson stood next to the mound, facing the Japanese, who were praying. Anderson raised his right hand and saluted. He held that pose for a good five minutes, a tear running down his cheeks here and there. "At ease!" Itami finally commanded Anderson, who dropped his hand to his side. He turned towards the mound and bent down on one knee and said a prayer.

"Dear lord, I hope you take these souls of the people in front of us in your right hand. May you protect us from any harm. And let us fight so that their lives weren't taken in vain. May our medics and doctors keep our injured alive. May our leaders be strategic in war and in peace. May you be proud of what we are doing here. Amen." Anderson prayed to himself. His father was a devout follower of God and he passed his beliefs down to Anderson.

Anderson then went to the vehicles and leaned against the closest one. He stayed there and didn't move until Itami commanded everyone to move out. The remaining villagers went off in their seperate ways; the wounded, elderly, children, and other refugees staying with the JSDF. "These people who are not going with you have family somewhere that they can stay with." the chief elder of the village told Itami. The soldiers except Anderson said their goodbye's.

Anderson sat down in his vehicle with Itami and Kurata up front, Kurokawa sitting in front of him, and the blond elf, still naked, dosed off next to Anderson. The "oracle" and the other refugees rode in the other vehicles. Anderson looked to the elf and decided to sleep as well.

 **The next morning, on the road to Alnus Hill**

A bump in the road jolted Anderson's body, forcing him awake. He looked around him. He was still in the vehicle, the elf, now clothed with a white shirt and jeans, a red scarf donned on her neck. Anderson checked his watch that he had on his left wrist. He noted the time and looked outside. "Five hours. I've been asleep for five hours." Anderson chuckled. The elf stirred in her sleep, eventually sitting up. "Well look who's up? We're almost to camp!" Itami sang. "Hey, how long till we're there?" Anderson asked, rubbing his eyes. "Look up ahead." Kurata answered him.

There it was. The base sat on the hill in front of the convoy. The campgrounds that the JSDF personel called home soon changed into a star shaped fortress. Walls were put up. From a birds eye's view, it looked like a shuriken. That seemed fitting to Anderson, knowing that it's the Japs who occupy the base.

"Finally, home." Anderson murmured. As the vehicles approached the base, Anderson noted the how the entrance was made. Small walls were put up on the road, forcing anyone to zigzag to the entrance. If an enemy force tries to enter, they would be bottlenecked in the maze. "That's a good idea!" Anderson thought to himself, "Damn, this place changed a lot since we left a few days ago."

The vehicles drove past the gate of the base and zigzagged through the buildings built from the continuous stream of supply trucks. The vehicles drove until they found themselves at the command building. The refugees looked around curiously, not used to the modern buildings and technology that surrounded them. Everyone then jumped out of the vehicles, Itami running into the building quickly to talk to one of his superiors.

"I'm gonna go to the bunks, got some stuff I wanna unpack before anyone else touches them." Anderson told the rest of the 3rd Recon, who was approaching the door to the building. "No, you're coming with us, dummy!" Kuribayashi sneered. "Ugh, fine," Anderson groaned, "I brought in a guitar with me and I don't want anyone touching it." "You brought a guitar with you?" Kurata asked. "Uh, yeah. I just hid it. I'm sorta protective of my stuff." Anderson answered, a smile growing on his face. "You're still coming with us." Kuribayashi told Anderson. Anderson just rolled his eyes.

Inside the building, the sound of boots walking echoed throughout the long corridor. White walls, ceilings, and tiles seemed bland to Anderson. Doors that led into offices surrounded the soldiers, who were walking to the break room to wait for Itami. "I'm gonna go freshen up in the bathroom." Anderson told the gang. He walked further down the hall until he saw the signs indicating the men's bathroom. Anderson walked in and washed his hands and face.

Anderson took a glance in the mirror. His bald head and clean shaven face reminded him of that Saitama dude that One Punch Man anime. His MARPAT uniform still had specks of dirt on it from when he took a belly flop into the mud. Anderson took a paper towel and dried his hands and face. He then walked out of the bathroom and went to the break room.

Anderson found an empty chair at the table where Kurata, Kuribayashi, Kurokawa, and Tomita, another soldier, were talking. SFC Akira Tomita was a well built man in his late twenties with spiky black hair. "Whatcha guys talking about?" Anderson attempted to get in on the conversation. "Oh, we're just talking about our lives before coming here." Tomita answered in a deep voice. "Yeah, we're just talking about relationships at the moment." Kurata told Anderson.

"So, do you have a girl back home?" Kuribayashi asked Anderson. "Yep, I do! A dame by the name of Hannah Thompson." Anderson sang. "Who says the word 'dame' these days?" Kuribayashi criticized Anderson. Anderson ignored that comment and asked her if she got any guys. "No, I don't. I'm just looking for someone who can be a good match for me in the dojo." Kuribayashi told the soldiers. "What the actual fuck?" Anderson rudely commented. "If I beat them in a friendly fight, I dump them. Simple as that." Kuribayashi continued.

"What about you guys?" Anderson asked the rest of the group. "No, I don't have a partner." Tomita and Kurokawa said at the same time. "I'm into cat girls, but at the moment, no." Kurata also said, smiling. Kuribayashi groaned. Tomita and Kurokawa started laughing. "Man, I like bunny girls more." Anderson added. "Ugh, we got three anime freaks in this unit." Kuribayashi whined. Anderson started laughing along with Tomita and Kurokawa. Kurata grinned from ear to ear.

Itami walked past the break room, his shoulders slouched and his eyes looking down at the floor. The group hurried out of the room and caught up with Itami. "Kuribayashi and Kurokawa, go find some food for our friends. Kurata and Tomita, go and find some tents for the refugees. And Anderson, go ahead and entertain them somehow. I'll just get started on the paperwork." Itami said flatly. "Nice!" Anderson exclaimed, who ran down the hall to get out of the building. "What's up with him?" Kuribayashi asked. "Well, he's really into music. Like Itami and I are into anime. I guess you know what he's gonna do." Kurata answered. Anderson ran out of the entrance and hurried over to his bunk.

As he walked, he past some vehicles driving around and soldiers, some of them wearing combat armor, just talking and heading to where they're supposed to be going. The occasional helicopter would fly above the base. The dirt on his feet crunched loudly. The sun was beaming down on the Hill. "Good to see that they are doing their job." Anderson thought to himself.

He walked for a minute or two until he found his barracks. Rows of bunks lined the walls with grey blankets and white pillows on top of them. At the foot of each bunk is a box for belongings. Some bunks had bags on top.

He found his bunk and started to go through the small pile of stuff that was Anderson's stuff. He rummaged through his bags. "I thought I put it in my bag. Where the hell is it?" Anderson asked himself. He checked the footlocker that sat at the foot of his bunk. "Ah, got it." Anderson quietly said to himself. He had found his guitar, its light and dark wood gleamed in the sunlight that streamed in through the plastic windows, its six strings glittered in the yellow sun. A brown leather strap hung on from the bottom of the body and the head of the instrument. Anderson slung the guitar on his back and walked back to the refugees.

When he got to the command post, Itami, Kurokawa, Kurata, and Kuribayashi were writing down the names of the refugees who were introducing themselves. Afterwards, Itami tried to talk in a Japanese/local language hybrid while doing what it looks like interpretive dancing. "Today, house, so, everyone, get ready!" Itami said, saying a few foreign words every now and then. "Great job! You fucked that up pretty well." Anderson sarcastically jabbed. "Uh, yeah. You still have time to take that language class." Kurata told Itami. "Shut up!" Itami grunted. "I'm just gonna go find what songs I should play with this." Anderson said to Itami. He then walks inside the command building and goes over to the computer room.

The computer room was just a few rows of computers soldiers can use in their free time. The lights were off, leaving the screens shining in the dark. Anderson sat down at a computer near the door and looked up songs on the internet.

After five minutes of searching for ideas, he decided on a couple of songs to play. "Got it." Anderson said, taking his guitar and walking out the door. He went over to where the refugees were setting up their housing and sat down against a nearby wall. The refugees and some of the soldiers (including Kurata and Tomita) were pitching tents for shelter. Anderson rested his guitar on his leg and started to play a song.

He started playing the song "Hey Brother". The bass string thumping at the start. As Anderson starts strumming, he also started singing. "Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover. Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker." Anderson sang with a deep voice. Some of the refugees, including the elf, the blue haired girl, and girl in dark clothes, gathered around her. Itami told Anderson that their names were Tuka, Lelei, and Rory respectively.

"Hey brother, do you still believe in one another? Hey sister do you still believe in love I wonder?" Anderson continued singing, "What if I'm far from home? Oh brother I will hear you call. What if I lose it all? Oh sister I will help you out!" Anderson kept singing, and wondering about his brothers and sisters back on base. Will they help Anderson if shit hits the fan? He would do the same for them.

He played and played, the guitar's rich sound flowed into everyone's ears. He played until his arms got tired of using the guitar and his voice started to crack.

When he ended his song, the refugees and the soldiers pitching the tents then clapped and applauded. Anderson rose to his feet and started bowing as if he was on stage. "Bravo!" Kurata and Tomita exclaimed at Anderson, who had his usual grin on his face. "Thank you! I'll be here again!" Anderson said, completely forgetting about the other song he was gonna play. "Here, lemme help you guys." Anderson decided to help set up. Anderson leaned his guitar against the wall he was sitting by and went to help the people pitch the tents.

 **Several days later, Alnus Hill**

These last few days were just repetitive work. Take care of the refugees, entertain them a bit, cleaning his weapons, doing some paperwork. He also went to the armory and traded his Scar SC for a Type 64 Battle Rifle. He kept the P9 as his sidearm. It has been kind of boring on base. Nothing happening and no action.

Anderson and Itami were just working in one of the conference rooms in the command building. Itami was trying to get a connection on his phone while Anderson was doing some paperwork. "Yes! I got a connection! They finally got the antenna up and running." Itami exclaimed. "They had it up since we came back." Anderson said. Just as he said that, Kuribayashi and Kurokawa walked in from the door next to Itami. "Reporting." Kurokawa said quietly. "Wow! I'm getting updates now!" Itami said, ignoring the girls. "Hello?" Kuribayashi growled in a slightly louder tone.

Anderson noticed them and started watching. He put his feet on the table and leaned his chair back. "Holy crap! A new season!" Itami said while holding up his phone. "Reporting." Kuribayashi growled again, sounding annoyed. "Captain, someone's here to see you!" Itami beckoned Anderson. "REPORTING!" Kuribayashi yelled, kicking Itami's thigh. "Ow! I am your commanding officer, Kuribayashi. You do not hit me!" Itami cried in pain. Anderson laughed hard and kicked his feet, making his chair fall backwards. Anderson tumbled to the ground, still laughing.

"Lieutenant, there's something going on with Tuka. She's been asking for two of everything. If we gave her only one, she won't touch it. She's also asking for mens clothes." Kurokawa reported. Anderson got his chair back up and sat in it, intrigued. "This sounds familiar." Anderson thought to himself.

"Did you ask her?" Itami asked. "We've tried Lelei, but she doesn't know Japanese well. We've asked Master Cato, but he said she's a rare type of elf he knows nothing about." Kurokawa answered. "Maybe she's got an imaginary boyfriend." Itami guessed. "Why does she got to have an imaginary boyfriend? She could be into girls ya know." Anderson joked. Kuribayashi facepalmed. "That sound's ridiculous." said Itami. There was about a minute of silence afterwards. "Well, we're just gonna go now." Kurokawa said, leaving the room with Kuribayashi.

Anderson leaned over to Itami, his expression hardening. "Ya know, I've seen this before." Anderson whispered to Itami, who turned to face Anderson. "Really? How?" Itami asked, putting down his phone. "Let's just say that we've lost a good man in our squad. My friend Price was affected the most, thinking that he was still here. It devastated him." Anderson said, staring off into space. He was lost in thought, going back to that mission. "This is not good." Anderson thought to himself.

"Hey man, you okay?" Itami asked. "Uh, yeah. No, everything's cool." Anderson stammered. "Okay then, let's just get back to work." Itami told Anderson. "That's something I would've never heard you say." Anderson grinned, shaking off his thoughts. Itami smiled and picked up his pen and started working. Anderson did the same and started writing.

 **Later that day**

Anderson wandered around the refugee camp. The tents that the refugees were originally housed in were replaced with mobile buildings. The tents where Anderson lived in was also replaced with actual barracks.

Two rows of mobile buildings are placed with a few tables placed between them. A fence borders the camp, with a couple soldiers guarding the gate. Some children, around six years old, ran past Anderson, laughing and giggling.

Kurata walks through the gate and towards Anderson. "There you are! I've been looking for you!" Kurata exclaimed. "Oh, hey. What's up?" Anderson said, turning around to face Kurata. "We got our orders." the young soldier before Anderson said. "What are we gonna do?" asked Anderson. "Tuka, Rory, and Lelei harvested the scales from the dead wyverns. Apparently, they're worth a lot." Kurata explained. "So, we gonna sell 'em?" Anderson guessed. "Yep, we're gonna take the girls to this city. They're gonna look for buyers there." Kurata continued.

"That sounds good, I'ma go get ready." Anderson said, walking towards the gate. "We're gonna meet up at 1800 hours." Kurata explained. Two hours from now. "Alright, I'll just go get my stuff." Anderson said, running off. "Finally, something to do. At least it's a safe thing to do." Anderson thought to himself. Again, he was wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: Just for people to know, I don't know much about how the military works. I just know some basic stuff about it. If I get anything wrong, please tell me. Also, I'm gonna be doing an SAO story as well if you guys wanna check it out.**


	5. Italica

_**Chapter five**_

 **On the road**

"Hey, wake up. Something's happening." Itami beckoned. "Ugh, how long have I been asleep?" Anderson asked groggily. He and the 3rd Recon set out to the city of Italica. "Five minutes." Kurata answered Anderson's question.

Anderson looked around. The green canopy of the Mitsubishi Type 73 had light streaming through the windows, lighting the vehicle. Tuka, Lelei, Rory, Kurokawa, and Kuwahara rode with Anderson. Itami rode shotgun while Kurata drove the jeep. Anderson looked outside. He noticed a plume of smoke down the road. Dark clouds rose from some sort of settlement.

"Does the road take us anywhere near where the smoke's coming from?" asked Itami. "Yes, it does. We're gonna go right through it if the map's correct." Kurata answered. "Alright, this is the second time we're running into a column of smoke. I don't like this." Anderson commented, leaning forward towards Itami.

"That should be Italica." Kuwahara stated. Lelei took a pair of binoculars and peered through. "Smoke's black, probably man-made." the blue-headed girl uttered. "Sounds like she's learning Japanese well." Anderson thought to himself. "It's a flower." Lelei said. "I think she means fire." Anderson guessed. "Fire." Lelei correcting herself. "Probably a battle's going on there. Stay on your toes." Itami advised.

 **Later, the gates of Italica**

"Okay, city walls. What is this, the Middle Ages?" Anderson thought silently. The convoy rolled up to the gates of the walls of Italica. The dirt road was lined with small bushes, hills rolling in the distance. When the vehicles was within about 50 yards from the gates, they slowly stopped. Lelei, Tuka, and Rory jumped out of the they were riding in and started walking towards the wall. Itami opened his door and hopped out as well, joining the girls. "Hey, wait up!" Anderson called out to them, grabbing his rifle. He jumped out as well and ran up to them, his boots crunching on the soil below him.

The group walked up to the gate, which was just a huge wooden door. Anderson knocked on the door loudly, making sure that the people on the other side could hear that he was there.

We stood there for a little bit until Itami walked up to the door, which swung open faster than you can say "Watch out!". Itami ended up getting hit by the door, falling backwards. Anderson started laughing loudly, clutching his stomach. In the doorway stood a redheaded woman wearing armor and a white cape. She looked a little flustered. She said something and the girls nodded in agreement.

Kuwahara's voice sounded from Itami's radio. "Lieutenant, are you there? Sir, come in!" the voice cried. Anderson picked Itami and slung him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He carried him past the gates and dropped him on the ground while trying to wake him, still laughing hard.

Anderson calmed down and pulled out his canteen of water and handed it to Tuka, who unscrewed the cap and dumped the water on Itami in an attempt to wake him up. She said something to the redheaded woman, but Anderson did not know what it meant. Itami woke up. He sat up quickly and murmured something, but Anderson didn't hear him.

Anderson looked around. A wooden fence surrounded Anderson and the group, serving as a secondary wall to keep attackers penned in. Some armed men with different weapons stood nearby a stairwell that led into the city. The buildings looked old, as if it was ripped straight out of a storybook. Itami stood up and asked "Which one of you fine folks is in charge of here anyways?" All eyes turned to the redheaded woman. A light-brown haired woman wearing similar armor, probably her subordinate, announced something. Anderson and Itami had a confused look on their face.

"What was her name?" Anderson asked. "Pina Co Lada?" Itami guessed. More people had a confused look on their face. "She's a... princess?" Lelei asked. "What?" Anderson had a blank look on his face.

 **Five minutes later, inside one main government buildings at the center of the city**

Anderson and the group was following with the redheaded woman, a Princess Pina Co Lada, and her brown haired subordinate who was leading them to through a hallway. Dust clinged to the hot and sticky air. Golden sunlight streamed in through the windows. The structure was grand and very well detailed. "This city is extremely vital for trade." the princess explained, "This city was governed by the Count Formal family, but the Count took ill and died recently, leaving a political power struggle between the daughters of the family. The two oldest were married into other families, so it's more of a custody battle. A third sister happens to be the only legitimate successor to the throne."

Anderson was surprised that he understood what she said. "I guess that sort of stuff happens in this world as well." Itami commented. "Hey, you understood too?" Anderson asked Itami. "Yeah, just some bits and pieces though. Maybe hitting my head gave me special powers." he answered. "Well, I've picked up Dari and Pashto pretty quickly in Afghanistan. I guess us soldiers learn languages fast." Anderson remarked.

"And then," she continued, "the Empire sent troops through the Gate. All of our nobles were told to send troops from their kingdoms for the campaign. In the end, none of them made it back here. Public order in the city has deteriorated, with no soldiers or officials. It's complete chaos." The group approached a wooden door at the end of the long corridor they've been walking through. "The mistress of the city is sitting on the other side of these doors. She is Formal's countess, Princess Myui." the redheaded woman said.

Itami opened the door into the next room. Anderson walked in with Itami. Anderson noticed that there was a couple of chairs on this platform to his right. In one of the chairs sat a young girl, probably not even in her teens yet. She wore a pink dress with white frills. "If I remember correctly, she'll be turning eleven soon." Lelei remarked.

"She maybe head of the family, but she has not been taught the violent art of leading an army. I'm commanding her militia until she can." the princess before them said, walking up to the little girl. "Okay, that sounds reasonable." Itami added. "Let's just sit down." Anderson interrupted, "My feet are killing me!"

Itami and the girls sat down on one couch in the middle of the room. Pina and her companion sat down next to Anderson on a couch facing Itami. The little princess, who was wearing a pink gown, sat down on a chair nearby. A small table stood between the chairs and couches. A servant came in and served wine in goblets.

"I see your little predicament here, the city being under attack, so we'll help you out." Anderson commented in the foreign language native to the Region. "Really?" Co Lada asked. "Yeah, we will. I don't think anyone here is in the mood to buy dragon scales right about now." Itami added. "Very well then. I'll assign your forces to occupy the south gate." remarked Pina.

 **In the afternoon, south gate of the city of Italica**

The JSDF and Anderson took up positions along the south gate of the city of Italica. Itami, Kuwahara, and Anderson was watching the landscape in the distant. The sun began to dip down into the hills, glowing orange on the stone walls. Itami took out a pair of binoculars and peered through them. "See what I see?" Itami asked. "Yeah, scouts. Two battalions behind them too." Kurahara reported. "Can I light those fuckers up with this thing?" Anderson jokingly suggested, holding up his rifle. Itami and Kuwahara ignored him.

"Do you think they will attack?" Itami asked. "No, they won't. Six hundred guys isn't enough to attack the whole city at once. And they'll stick out of those limestone cliffs to the north." Kuwahara explained. "The west and east gates are the best route to attack." Anderson added. "So that leaves us sitting here on our asses. We're playing the decoy." Itami leaned against one of the battlements of the wall.

"This gate was already damaged in the prior engagement. A damaged and undermanned wall. Sounds like the perfect place to attack." Anderson said, removing his helmet. "Do you think they would go for that?" asked Kuwahara. "Well, we're deployed here. We'll just pass time and shoot anyone dumb enough to pass by." Itami grunted.

"I'm gonna go and check up on the men." Anderson said, walking down the nearby stairs, still holding his helmet. Kurata walked up to him. "Hey." Anderson greeted Kurata. "Everything good?" asked Kurata. "I just don't like this." Anderson murmured. "What do you mean?" Kurata asked. "I've been in this situation before and it didn't end well." Anderson quickly answered.

"I'm sorry." Kurata told Anderson. "Don't say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." Anderson looked at the distant sunset. "Anyways, here. It's getting a little dark." Kurata handed Anderson a night vision camera. "Thanks." Anderson said, looking back at Kurata and took the device from his hands. Anderson attached the camera onto his MARPAT helmet, putting the helmet on. "Word of advice. If we are in an engagement and you see one of ours being attacked by someone, take the shot. Get the bastard trying to kill our friends." Anderson said, a look of worry slowly growing on his face.

 **At night**

The soldiers have been on guard for many hours now. Nothing interesting has happened, other than Anderson accidentally tripping down the stairs at one point.

Anderson, Kurata, Itami, and Kuwahara was just standing around, talking with Rory, her black cat ears headband practically invisible in the darkness of night. Then, an orange glow lights the night sky. The east gate seemed to be under attack. "Why way over there? We were supposed to fight them right here." Rory whined. "0311. Couldn't time that any better." Kurata checked his watch. "Those guys were regular army turned rogue." Kuwahara explained.

"Has anyone from the east gate asked for us?" Itami asked. "Nope, no messengers." Anderson answered.

"Well?" Kuwahara asked. "I know, I know. C'mon princess, whaddya gonna do." Itami murmured.

For five minutes, the troops of the Third Recon stood at standby. They were waiting for word. For five long and quiet minutes, they waited and waited on top of the stone wall while men from both sides were racking up casualties.

A moan from Anderson's left rang out loudly in the silence. Anderson looked and saw Rory sitting down by the battlements, hugging her huge axe. "N... no! Stop it!" she cried. Her cries echoed in his ears.

Anderson felt really dizzy all of the sudden. He leaned against the wall, feeling like he was about to throw up. His mind went back in time. Back six years ago. Back to Afghanistan. He remembered what happened that day. He remembered the heartbreak of losing his friends. Rory's cries and moans turned into screams. That reminded Anderson of the screams he heard when his friends and the other refugees were being slaughtered.

Anderson's breath became slow and shallow, as if the oxygen around him was being sucked into space. He sucked in as much air as his lungs can carry, but he felt as if someone had their hands around his neck. His eyes widened, yet his vision narrowed. He looked down and saw his rifle that he was still carrying. His hands were trembling, shaking the rifle. He dropped the gun, its metal body clattering against the stone below him. The sound of his pulse drummed in his head, replacing Rory's screams to loud thumps. He could hear his heart beating loudly inside his body, the beat sounding like distant explosions. His head spun, making Anderson feel unsteady.

"Hey, are you okay?" Itami asked Anderson, his voice tainted with worry. He placed a reassuring hand on Anderson's shoulder. "No, I'm not okay. No one is okay. We need to get over to the east gate and help out our allies." Anderson growled, brushing Itami's hand aside. "We have to wait." Itami calmly explained.

"What do you mean, wait?" Anderson snarled, his voice filled with both fear and rage. "We can't just help! You know the ROE! No engaging unless fired upon or if we have orders to!" Itami argued. "Fuck the rules! Men are dying out there! If we don't push the enemy back before they have a foothold of the city, everyone else will be laying on the ground, dead or dying!" Anderson snapped, balling his fist in anger. "Hey, calm down!" Itami ordered. Kurata walked up to the two arguing men.

"No! You listen! If we don't respond, they wi-" Anderson was interrupted. Kurata placed his hand on Anderson's shoulder. Anderson wheeled around and sucker punched him across his cheek. A wet thud of skin on skin sounded from Kurata's face. Kurata fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and his hand holding his cheek. Itami grabbed Anderson's collar and pinned him against the wall. "Hey! Stand the hell down! That's an order!" Itami commanded. " _Now_ you give orders! How about we help our guys out there!" Anderson yelled. He then stopped and looked to his left again.

Rory stood up and jumped off the wall, still clutching her axe. "Hey!" Kuribayashi called out in vain to her. She leaped onto one of the buildings and ran towards the battle on the rooftops. "Let's go! C'mon!" Itami called out. Anderson picked up his rifle off the ground and left Kurata on the ground, still clutching his cheek. Anderson followed Itami one of the vehicles, its shape jutting out amidst the moonlight. Anderson, Itami, Tomita, and Kuribayashi jumped into the vehicle and raced off to follow Rory.

Anderson wiped the tears that have been forming in his eyes. Kuribayashi stared at him, a look of both fright and curiosity on her face. Tomita drove the car while Itami talked on the radio. "Four-oh one! This is Third Recon!" Itami spoke into the internal radio of the vehicle, "The enemy is attacking the east gate. I repeat, aggressors at the east gate. We'll mark the target with a white flare. Over!"

The sun started to rise in the east, its golden glow only shadowed by the mountain peaks far away. The entire time Anderson rode, he kept going back to that mission. He kept thinking about what he could've done differently. He also kept thinking about how he was gonna apologize to Itami and Kurata for that outburst.

The four rode on for four minutes. "Kuribayashi." Itami called back. "Uh, sir!" she uttered. "Go ahead and take off your night scope. You tend to break things." Itami answered. "I'll break your face!" fumed the short woman. "The sun's already coming up. Can you please do us a favor? Just save us the ass-chewing for the brass!" Itami leaned out of the open window and aimed his flare gun at the sky. He fired, its bright white light looking like a shooting star. "Fine." Kuribayashi whined, taking off her helmet and dismounting the camera. "Nice comeback." Anderson chuckled. "Oh, up yours!" Kuribayashi said, puffing out her cheeks.

 _Boom!_ An explosion echoed throughout the city. Close air support from the 4th Combat Unit started to attack the bandits trying to take over the city. "Here comes our flyboys." Anderson whispered to himself.

The vehicle squeals as Tomita slams hard on the breaks. It skidded to a stop. Everyone hopped out. "Bayonets men!" Itami commanded, attaching a bayonet on his rifle. "All right!" Kuribayashi howled, running down the stairs and into the fray. "That dumbass..." Tomita murmured. "Lets go!" Anderson yelled, following Itami and Tomita. "Watch the alleys!" Itami warned. Anderson ran ahead while Tomita and Itami stopped to fire their rifles.

Already, the battle was being fought between Rory and the bandits. Rory took out many men with her axe, swinging it into the ranks. Many men fell dead. One man managed to get behind Rory, his sword held high to slash at the demigoddess. Kuribayashi came out of nowhere and stabbed the man with her bayonet before he could kill Rory.

Kuribayashi swung around, firing her rifle and killing anyone who got close to her. She dodged and charged multiple enemies at once. She slashed her rifle towards a man with a shield, her bayonet breaking in the process. She took out her pistol and shot into the ranks of the enemies, who were cowering behind shields. She fired and threw grenades. She turned around and fired at a target who tried to attack Rory. Rory charged towards Kuribayashi and killed someone trying to get the jump on her.

"Jesus Christ. Those two are getting way too into this." Itami muttered under his breath. Itami, Tomita, and Anderson took up positions along the wooden fence that surrounded the gate. "Keep those fuckers away from our girls!" Anderson yelled, opening fire on the enemy ranks. Men who were trying to get into Kuribayashi's and Rory's blindspot fell.

Anderson noticed three men trying to flank him. He aimed his rifle at the men and pulled the trigger while getting down to one knee. Click. Out of ammo. "Crap! Crap crap crap!" Anderson chanted as he reached for his hip and pulled out his pistol. He aimed and fired one shot. A hole formed on one aggressor's head. His head whipped back and the body fell backwards. He fired another shot, hitting one man on his shoulder. The man's shoulder shot back and his body fell forwards, rolling towards Anderson. He then fired a third shot. The man clutched his neck with one hand. He collapsed, crawling on his free hand and knees. The hand that was clutching his neck was now stretched out, reaching towards Anderson as if Anderson could save him. He shot one more time, putting the man out of his misery.

Up above, door gunners from the Hueys light up like firecrackers, spent brass bullet casings falling down onto dead bodies. Cobra helicopters took turns making passes at the masses of enemies below. Bullets tear through the barbarians wielding swords, who were looking on in horror, helpless to protect themselves.

"Lieutenant," Itami's radio squawked, "this is Hunter 1. You have ten seconds to clear out of the engagement zone! We'll be mopping up here."

Itami and Tomita ran up to the two girls who were fighting up a storm and grabbing them while Anderson stayed down on his knee to cover fire. "Put me down, damnit! I can walk on my own!" Kuribayashi protested while Tomita slung her over his shoulder. Smoke rose from the inferno of the destroyed wall. A Cobra flew through the smoke and turned around, facing the enemies inside the wall, its Gatling gun spinning as it got ready to fire. Enemies stared at the metal monster hovering in front of them, their eyes wide in shock, their bodies were frozen like a deer in headlights.

Anderson jammed another magazine into his rifle as he ejected the empty magazine. He let the magazine drop to the ground and opened fire. He kept the trigger down and didn't let go, mowing down other men threatening to kill Itami and Tomita. Anderson reached down and picked up his used magazine as Itami ran past him, carrying Rory in his arms like a mother carrying her newborn baby.

 _Brrrt!_ The chopper's 20mm Gatling gun opened fire. Bullets tore through the armor of the men, their bodies being ripped to shreds by hot lead.

Anderson watched in amazement. "Fuck yeah! Get some!" he yelled. Just like that, the carnage was over. Hunter 1 flew off. Three Hueys took its place, men fast roping from the helicopters. They rounded up prisoners and took care for the wounded. When the smoke cleared, Anderson saw bodies cut in half, necks missing heads, and guts spilling from dead soldiers. Anderson would've thrown up if this wasn't his first time seeing this.

 **Five minutes later, east gate**

The American Marine stood by the second wall. Tomita, Kuribayashi, and Itami stood near him, watching the rest of the JSDF do their work. Itami still held Rory in his arms. Anderson turned to look at Itami to apologize about what happened at the south gate. He found Itami, his hand pressed on his eye. Rory was standing up now, her arms crossed and a smug smile stretched on her face.

"Okay, what the fuck is this about?" Anderson asked, trying to hold in a smile. "Rory... Rory hit me!" Itami cried, still holding his eye. A red mark shaped like a hand was painted on Itami's face.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did over at the wall earlier." Anderson apologized. "Hey, its okay." Itami assured Anderson, "What happened back there?"

"I... I just had a panic attack. That's all." Anderson stated. "A panic attack?" Itami asked, "How often do you get these?" The steady drone of helicopter blades and the occasional shout in Japanese pierced the silence between the pair.

"That was the only time I've had one. I was so tense that when Kurata put his hand on my shoulder, I snapped." Anderson answered, "I'm sorry."

"Hey man, just apologize to Kurata for hitting him. I totally understand." Itami said, raising his free hand towards Anderson. Anderson smiled, shaking the Japanese soldier's hand. The skin around Itami's eye started to turn purple. "Hey, you should get that fixed." Anderson pointed a finger at Itami's face. "As long as I don't get hit anymore, I'll be fine." Itami smiled.

Anderson smiled and left Itami with Rory. He walked out of the perimeter of the wall, which was lined with body bags and rubble. Body parts still littered the ground. Prisoners were round up nearby with hands on the back of their heads. Men in tunics and green combat uniforms alike worked to clean up the mess. "For the love of fuck, we could've won this battle without casualties if we didn't rely on orders alone." Anderson muttered under his breath. Anderson stood there, still holding his rifle.

Someone tapped on Anderson's shouder. Anderson wheeled around and aimed his rifle towards the figure standing there.

"Kurata?" Anderson said towards the figure standing before him. "Hey Anderson. Do you mind if you point that thing away from me?" squeaked Kurata. "Oh. Uh, yeah, sure." Anderson stuttered, dropping his aim. Kurata held a bag of ice to where Anderson punched him.

"How's your cheek?" Anderson asked. "Yeah, it's fine. Kurokawa patched me up." Kurata said. The two stood there for what it felt like eternity. It was really for a few seconds.

"Listen, I'm sorry I punched you." Anderson apologized. "Don't sweat it." Kurata said. "The reason I did that was because I felt scared and vulnerable. When you put your hand on my shoulder, I freaked out. I punched you on instinct." Anderson said.

Anderson told Kurata everything. He told about him about Afghanistan. He told him about how his platoon was the surviving unit in that mission. He told him about how his unit held down the line to get the refugees to safety. He told him about the death he had seen. He told him that what has been going on lately is similar to the past.

"In the end," Anderson continued, "Me and a couple of my friends were the only survivors. I'm sorry if I was out of line."

"Anderson!" a voice called out. Anderson turned to look who called his name. Tomita was on the top of the wall, waving down Anderson. "Itami needs you!" Tomita shouted. "Alright!" Anderson called out. He turned around. "We cool?" he muttered. "Yeah, we're cool." Kurata replied. "Alright. Well, duty calls." Anderson said, running back to Itami.


	6. Captured Sort of

_**Chapter six**_

 **Castle of Count Formal**

"To show our appreciation here, we'd like to negotiate a fair and equitable compensation. Article Two is regarding all envoys and their safe passage as well as their expenses. And Article Three is regarding all trade privileges of shopkeepers on Alnus Hill. Tariffs are hereby waived. However, we'd like to make it clear to possess the right to captives." the brown haired subordinate read from a scroll.

Anderson, Itami, Tomita, Rory, Tuka, and Lelei negotiated in the Castle of Count Formal after the Battle of Italica. Myui and Pina sat on the thrones while the brown haired subordinate stood in front of them. "We understand that human resources are necessary for Italica's recovery. However, they want assurance that the captives are treated well, like a friend or relatives." Lelei told them.

"Would friends and relatives attack? Taking up arms against a peaceful town completely unprovoked, looting and butchering them?" the subordinate sounded angry. Anderson knew that well. He understands her. He wanted to kill every enemy who killed his brothers and sisters. He wanted to kill them all. "This is their requirement." Lelei answered.

"Very well then. This will all be regarding the treatment of the captives." the subordinate went on, "The rest of the provisions and dress conditions for the withdrawal of your troops." "No objections whatsoever." Lelei quickly responded. "Then the terms have been agreed upon."

 **Outside of the castle**

"We'll get her and her, and I think she might be able to help too." Itami picked from the prisoners. Those prisoners are going to be rounded up and brought back to base. Anderson was standing next to Kuribayashi and Kurokawa, just watching Itami pick every single girl among the prisoners. He smiled. _Oh my god._ _All girls. Damn, he's desperate._ he thought. He tried to fight in a smile. He also watched the subordinate who was standing next to him squirm.

"What a surprise. They're all girls." Kurokawa muttered. That was it. "Oh hell." Anderson started laughing. The girls started laughing too. "You know what? Itami's just... hahahaha" Anderson could barely keep his laughter in.

 **One hour later, road back home**

"Ugh, I'm so tired." groaned Anderson. "Tell me about it." Itami responded. Twenty four hours of no sleep. Anderson couldn't handle that. He was more of the sleep all day and all night kind of guy.

"Smoke! Three o'clock!" Kurata cried out. The convoy stopped again. Anderson looked ahead and there was smoke. Though, it was not smoke from fire. _Thank God_ Anderson thought, _I did not want to be in another engagement._ Kurata and Itami pulled out their binoculars and peered through them.

"Woman with blond ringlets with multiple other women spotted!" Kurata exclaimed. "I love ringlets." Itami murmured as he excidedly looked at the plume of smoke. "It's confirmed. Women on horseback. On their way here!" Kurata squealed. _Must be the Order of the Rose that Pina was talking about._

About twenty or so armored women on horseback pulled up on horseback next to the lead vehicle. Anderson and some of the other soldiers hopped out and aimed their rifles at the women. The lead one, a woman with blond ringlets was conversing with the major. Itami soon hopped out when the woman pulled out a sword. Anderson raised his rifle a little higher.

The woman dismounted and went over to Itami. They talked for a bit, but Anderson couldn't hear what they were saying. After a little bit of back and forth conversation, the woman hit Itami across the face with the flat of her blade.

"Go! Get outta here!" he yelled, "Go to the checkpoint!" Anderson jumped back into the vehicle along with the other soldiers and soon, the convoy raced off with a plume of dust in their wake. A few seconds later, Itami and the women were out of sight.

"Hey uh, Kurata? We left a man behind." Anderson said as he leaned towards Kurata. "Yeah, but he can handle himself." Kurata simply put it. "Still..." Anderson said, but he couldn't finish his sentence. There was an awkward silence. "Hey, can I sit here?" Anderson finally said. Kurata nodded, not taking his eyes off the road. Anderson proceeded to squeeze himself into the passenger seat.

 **Night, on a hill nearby the east gate of Italica**

The JSDF soldiers and Anderson laid down prone. Everyone had camouflage paint on their faces. Even Lelei, Tuka, and Rory had some. They were planning to pretty much break in, get Itami, and exfil back to Alnus Hill. Ahead, the damaged wall had armed guards facing towards them, armed with spears and swords.

"I dunno guys. He could totally be dead." Kuribayashi said as casually as she can. "Don't say that Sarge. I'm sure Itami could handle being a little roughed up." Kurata said. "Yeah. Ranger Itami could handle that." Anderson concluded. Itami told Anderson earlier that he was part of the Rangers, a special division in the Japanese Army.

"What did you say?" Kuribayashi seethed. "That the lieutenant could handle himself?" Kurata squeaked. Anderson could tell he was somewhat scared of Kuribayashi. "That is not what you said!" she exclaimed. "Anderson was saying that Itami is part of the Rangers." Tomita said, peering through his binoculars. "What? No, no,no! It can't be true!" exclaimed Kuribayashi, "Rangers are supposed to be total badasses! And Itami is not a badass!" Anderson laughed. "Well, I guess he's a better soldier than we all thought." he assured Kuribayashi, who was on the verge of tears.

"Okay, but here's the plan. The girls will go down there to the wall and take care of everyone there. Afterwards, we move in. Stay on your toes." instructed Anderson.

 **Castle of Count Formal**

Anderson and the team made their way through the cobblestone streets all the way to the castle. They did not engage anyone on the way. The stone streets and old buildings were not lighted, making Anderson stumble every now and then. _These people don't have any electricity to power anything._

Finally, the group made it to the castle. Kuribayashi and Tomita stacked up against the wooden door. Anderson set up to kick it down. "Ready... now." he whispered as he proceeded to kick the door with his foot. The door opened as his foot was flying, making Anderson comically fall.

"Ow." he mumbled. He looked up and saw a brown haired girl some sort of maid uniform. "Uh" was all he could say. "You must be the JSDF," the girl spoke, "you are most certainly welcome here." She gestured them in and turned around.

"Uh, okay." mumbled Kuribayashi. Anderson slowly got up. _How did they know we were here?_ He noticed something that surprised him. The girl had two bunny ears on her head and a little puff ball of a tail on her ass. Anderson turned his head, hoping no one was watching him. _Sure don't want Thompson and Price seeing me here._

Anderson and his JSDF buddies followed the girl through the familiar place. They made it to the door where the girl said Itami was in. "Here you go." she opened the door. Anderson raised his rifle and said "What the hell is going on here?"

He saw Itami laying on the bed in the middle of the room. Three girls, whom two of them had weird non-human traits, were tending to him. "Itami, you sly mother fucker." Anderson chuckled as he saw Kurata trying to introduce himself to one of the maids. The maid, Anderson noticed, had purple hair and cat ears. _The hell kind of place is this?_

"Sergeant Kurata!" he so "calmly" introduced himself, "Twenty one! My hobbies are watching anime and manga! I'm single! So very single!" Kurata bowed. Anderson laughed. "Hey, when we get outta here, I'ma teach you how to hit on girls, brother!" he exclaimed. "Be quiet!" Kurata turned around and yelled at Anderson.

Quickly, the JSDF and their guests were being all buddy buddy with the maids. Kurata was hopelessly trying to hit on the maid he was talking to. A maid was admiring Tuka's jeans and white shirt. Kuribayashi and Kurokawa was talking to Rory and the other maids. Anderson walked up next to Itami's bed, where he and Tomita were talking about something.

"Hey bud, you doing alright?" Anderson asked. "You kidding? I'm doing great!" he exclaimed. "Huh?" Anderson twisted his puzzled face. "Yeah! You see these girls?" Itami gestured towards the maids, "They've been taking care of me!" Anderson felt himself turning red. _What? That's not fair!_ he thought to himself. "You lucky fucker." Anderson remarked. "Well, I just have that charm." Itami smirked.

"Oh yeah," Anderson continued, "I told Kuribayashi that you are a Ranger. She got hella mad." Itami grinned. "Well, I don't really look like that guy to do that." he remarked. "Yeah. Lazy bastard." Anderson commented. "Hey!" he complained. The pair laughed.

"Hey, we should get a group picture!" exclaimed Kurata. "Yeah! Everyone, stack up!" Anderson commaded, proceeding to pose next to Itami. The soldiers and maids did the same thing. Kurata was taking a picture with a digital camera he had brought along. "Alright! Say cheese!" he exclaimed. Anderson stuck his hand behind Itami's head and gave him bunny ears. _This is ridiculous, but I like it._ he thought. Anderson gave a bright grin and looked at the camera.

Click! Kurata's camera took the picture of the soldiers and maids, Itami's bunny ears included. "Let's take a look at this." Kurata commented. Itami and Anderson take the camera to take a good look at themselves. "Oh, come on man!" Itami exclaimed as he saw Anderson's fingers rising from his brown hair. "Hehehehehe." Anderson chuckled.

The door swung open, but no one bothered to look. Except Anderson, who saw this entire clusterfuck go down. He turned around to the noise of the door creaking open. There stood a blond woman wearing purple sleepwear. Anderson noticed that her face was sort of red, maybe from embarrassment? She seemed to look at Itami, who was talking to Tomita.

The woman stormed towards the bed. Anderson stepped back, knowing not to get in the way of a girl on a rampage. Anderson learned that the hard way, when he got caught taking from Thompson's "secret" snack compartment back at her house. Let's just say that that didn't go well. Anderson's ears still rang every now and then from that slap. Much like the slap that will hit Itami.

The woman raised her arms as if to hit Itami. Anderson watched both in excitement and in fear. Excited because he was gonna see a friend of his get hit by a good-looking woman like the one in front of him. Scared because he feared that she would turn to him and/or Tomita.

Smack! She slapped him in the face. _Ouch,_ Anderson thought, _That's gotta hurt._ "Ow!" Itami yelped as the woman's hand made contact. A red mark in the shape of a hand appeared on his face. Anderson doubled over in laughter. "Second time this week!" Anderson cried out. "That's not funny!" Itami snapped.

 **Five minutes later, throne room**

"What the hell is wrong with his face?" asked Princess Pina Co Lada. "I- I hit him." the blond woman said. She looked down in embarrassment. Anderson smirked. _Good job! Pissing off two chicks in one week!_ he thought to himself. "Oh my god! Bozes! You might have just screwed up the treaty!" Pina said in an angry tone.

"With all due respect, ma'am, we have to go back to Alnus Hill." Tomita spoke. Anderson, Tomita, Kuribayashi, and Itami stood at the throne room with Pina and the blond woman, who just so happens to be one of the women who is under the princess's command. "N- no!" Pina stammered, "Maybe we could stay for a while! You must be tired! How about we sit down for some tea and talk things through?"

"That sounds nice!" Anderson chimed in. Kuribayashi smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!" Anderson whispered/yelped. "We have orders to go back to the Hill. Our government wants to talk to him." Tomita explained.

The soldiers started walking away towards the door. "Wait!" Pina cried out, "Maybe we can go with you! You know, so that I can apologize to your government?"

Tomita, Kuribayashi, and Itami looked towards Anderson. "What should we do?" Kuribayashi asked. "Uh, I think that's up to Itami." Anderson pointed to the Japanese officer. "He's asking for your opinion." Tomita told Anderson. After some time, Anderson agreed. "She'll go with us as a representative to her country." Anderson stated. He looked towards Itami, his face still sporting that red mark. "That okay?" Anderson asked. Itami nodded. Anderson said "Okay! Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a while! I have been focusing on another story I have been working on as well. It's called The Soldier's Game. Once you get over the fact that it's an SAO fanfic, it's actually a pretty good story. If you're willing, please go check it out. Anyways, in other news, school just started so, yay. I might rewrite this story if I want to. Key word I might. So, thank you if you are still reading my story. Till next time.**


	7. Back to the Hill

**A/N: I'm going to start using italics to indicate what Anderson is thinking. If you see any italics, those are just Anderson's thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _Bed's alright, I guess._ Anderson thought as he laid down on the soft and comfy mattress. The soldiers were spending the night at the castle, getting some shut-eye before they hit the road the next day.

The room was dark. There was no light in the guest room. Outside, the moon lit the quiet city. Odd, since there was a battle earlier with multiple casualties. He was supposed to be sharing the room with Tomita and Kurata, who were passed out on the couch at the foot of the bed. Although it was quiet and dark, Anderson couldn't sleep. He just laid there with his eyes wide open.

He couldn't sleep. He kept hearing the screams of the defenseless refugees as the dragon incinerated their bodies, the paralyzed attackers as bullets tore into their fleshy forms. After an hour or so, Anderson gave up. Quietly, he pulled off his covers. He was wearing his uniform with no vest. Tiptoeing to the door, he crept out of the room.

Anderson looked to the end of the hall and noticed a warm light glowing from a room. Quietly, he made his way to the room. He peered inside, not knowing who was in there. He unholstered his pistol in case it was an intruder and entered.

He saw the red haired princess sitting at the edge of the bed, staring out of the window that was littered with glimering stars. Some candles flickered and glowed orange on a nearby desk.

"Can't sleep?" Anderson asked, holstering his gun back in its place on his hip.

"No, I can't." Pina murmered.

"Me neither." Anderson sat down next to her. He clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I just," she spoke, "I can't forget it. The screams. The cries. And how are we supposed to just surrender to the hands of Japan?"

"I can't forget the screams as well," Anderson wiped his eyes, "but not only the screams from the battle here or when we went against the flame dragon. I can't forget the screams of my friends and the refugees they were supposed to be protecting.

"War is hell, no matter what. Even if technology changes, war doesn't. It is still bloody and gruesome."

"It must have been glorious. Must've come home to a hero's welcome." she said.

"I saw my friends die. I was commanding a unit of thirty soldiers. Only three survived. I came home to the occasional person calling me a baby-killer." Anderson wiped another tear from his eye.

"I... I did not know that." Pina rested a hand on Anderson's shoulder, who had tears streaming down onto his cheeks.

"I wonder how I will come home after this." Anderson looked up to the night sky.

"But, back in your world, you apparently honor your enemies. You let the captured live and you take care of them. You don't ask for much demands. Why is that?" Pina cocked her head to the side.

"After a brutal second world war, rules were put into place to protect the injured, the sick, and the civillians." Anderson said.

"What happened in that war?" asked Pina.

"Well, I should tell you one thing before explaining what happened. I am a Japanese decent, but I am hailing from a land called America. The two countries agreed to let me go along with the JSDF."

"Really?" Pina was really surprised.

"Yeah," Anderson continued, "Now, on with what happened.

"My country called America and her allies fought a brutal war against two rouge countries. They defeated both of them. The atrocities committed by both sides made the governments of the world to form the Geneva convention, which placed rules on armed conflict. One of America's enemies was Japan."

Pina seemed stunned to know this. "How are you here, then? How are you helping the enemy?" she asked.

"In this new era of relationships," Anderson went on, "countries try to be friends with benefits to others. America understands that the Japanese fought for their old values and traditions and respects them for that. So, they try to modernize the Japanese society while keeping true to their values. They soon turned into the awesome country they are today."

"So you just _forgave_ them? After they had killed your own people?" squeaked Pina.

"Yeah. Of course we punished them, but it wasn't anything too bad. We just made their military and economy like ours." Anderson proudly said.

"But how?" she asked.

"Slowly. We forgave them slowly. They gave up their ways and we forgave them.

"What about you? Why are you cruel and mean to captives?" he asked.

"It's the way I've been taught. How all of us were taught." Pina replied.

"Well, I'm not telling you to stop your ways. Just don't interfere with ours." Anderson stood up.

"Where are you going?" Pina asked as Anderson made his way to the door.

"Going for a walk to clear my mind." Anderson walked through the open door.

 **Morning**

Anderson woke up to a fresh start. The sun was already up and shining. He bent backwards, hearing his back crack from that stretch. The walk he took last night refreshed him enough for him to shut his eyes for a bit. He put on his vest and grabbed his rifle, walking to the open door as Kurata called from down the hall for everyone to wake up.

Outside, the morning sun was oddly hotter than back home. _Thought California was hot._ thought Anderson as he walked to the back of his truck. He climbed in and sat down in his usual spot. He noticed the hole that he made in the dragon attack was still there. _Oughta get that fixed._

Two rows of female maids stood attention, staring at the metal beasts from the other world. Princess Pina and Bozes, wearing orange, blue, and white matching outfits stood at the top of the stairs of the castle.

The other JSDF personnel and the girls soon found themselves inside the vehicles. The door was wide open. Anderson saw Pina and Bozes just staring into the cabin he was in. It made him feel uncomfortable.

But, they soon climbed aboard. They found their seats and sat down.

"Bye Persia!" exclaimed Kurata from the driver seat. He was waving frantically towards the bespectacled cat girl.

"For Pete's sakes, Kurata! You're a fucking furry!" Anderson joked from the backseat. Kurokawa, Itami, and Anderson laughed hard at that remark.

"Shut up!" whined Kurata, who rolled up his open window and put pressure onto the gas, the cars guiding them home to the Hill.

It was silent for about five minutes. Really silent. It felt slowly awkward. Anderson looked at Pina and Bozes, who was staring at his rifle that rested between his legs. Bored out of his mind, Anderson picked up his rifle and yanked out the magazine to see if there was any bullets remaining, which there was. He then checked the chamber if there was a bullet there. Nothing.

He inserted the magazine back into his rifle and put the gun down. He pulled out his pistol and, like his rifle, checked if there was any bullets in the magazine and the chamber. Nothing in the chamber and one full magazine. He holstered it again and fiddled with his thumb.

"So every soldier has these fire staffs?" asked Pina, breaking the silence.

"Yes," said Lelei the Mage, "they call them rifles."

"Every soldier in their army is a wizard?" asked Pina.

The blue haired wizard replied with "No, they are not. These rifles are just contraptions."

"Not necessarily that all these things are rifles." Anderson explained as he pulled out his pistol again, "This is like a rifle, but is not a rifle. These are called guns." He took out the magazine and pulled out a bullet, holding it up for the princess to see. "There is a small piece of rock inside this. The gun triggers a small explosion which propels these rocks out at high speeds."

"Thirty minutes!" Itami called out. As he said that, the ground started rumbling. Anderson looked outside and saw several Special Terrain Type 74 tanks in a column, navigating over really bumpy terrain. A Cobra helicopter and a couple of jets flew over his head.

"Is this what the Empire has gotten to? Are we really that small?" asked the shocked princess.

"The Empire stepped on the Griffins tail." remarked Lelei.

"Mind your mouth girl." warned Pina.

"My people are nomads who are not subject to the Empire's rule. I can say whatever I want."

"I wonder, is there any weapon that can destroy entire cities?" asked Bozes.

"There is." Anderson said in a low voice, trying to sound all mysterious. "And we have used them on a couple cities."

"What? How?" asked the red-haired princess.

"You know that war I was talking about last night?" Anderson asked Pina, who nodded in affirmation. "Well, how America ended that war was by using those new weapons and annihilated two Japanese cities."

"You know, your guys didn't have to do that." Itami called back to Anderson.

"Yeah, but how else are we able to test it?" Anderson smirked.

"Jackass." insulted Itami.

"Least we won the war." Anderson stated. The Japanese soldiers and American Marine laughed.

"Wait," asked the blonde woman, "you're not Japanese?"

"My mother is Japanese, but I'm not in the Japanese army. I'm in another country's military called America. Leaders from both nations agreed to send me here."

"So, is that why your uniform is different?" asked Bozes.

"Yeah, that's why." replied Anderson.

Anderson's stomach rumbled loudly. He hasn't had anything to eat since last night. He rummaged through his back that was at his feet and looked for something to nibble on. Finally, he found something. He grabbed it and pulled it out.

He held in his hands a standard energy bar that came with his rations. The wrapper said the words "Hoorah" and "Oorah", the US Army and Marine Corps battle cry. Underneath the logo said that this was a chocolate flavored bar. Kind of ridiculous, since they were in a combat zone and the makers were worried about flavors.

He ripped off the wrapper and took a bite out of the calcium-rich bar. He wolfed it down in a few gulps and wiped his mouth, which was all chocolate-y.

The vehicle grinded to a halt. They arrived. The soldiers hopped out into the Japanese base. They were next to the Command building. Anderson saw Pina talking to Itami, who quickly ran away. _The fuck?_ thought Anderson.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the Colonel. "Sir." Anderson said to the old man. He nodded.

"Please escort Pina and Bozes to the general." he commanded.

"No problem, top." Anderson replied. As the Colonel walked away, Pina asked "My, he's pretty old for the army." She probably saw the wrinkles on his face.

"Beware of an old man in a profession where young men usually die young." Anderson said. Pina didn't respond. "Anyways, follow me. You should talk to General Hazuma. I'll take you to him." he suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Pina and Bozes followed Anderson who led them into the Command building.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Anderson stopped at the door. "Yo Kurata!"

"Yeah?" a voice called back.

"Get my bag, please?" asked Anderson.

"Got it." Kurata came back to Anderson with his combat pack. "Here ya are."

"Thanks." Anderson unzipped the bag and took out three more bars. He pocketed the bars and gave the bag back to Kurata.

"Put this on my bunk, will ya?" requested Anderson.

"Roger that, man." he took the bag and started off to the barracks. Anderson opened the door and walked in with Pina and Bozes.

They walked through the endless corridor. The girls seemed like they were really taking in the white walls and tiles as well as the fluorescent lighting. "What kind of magic do you use to light this place?" asked Bozes.

"No magic. We use science," Anderson simply replied, "I'm not gonna try to explain it to you since there is a huge technological gap."

"Here we are." Anderson motioned to a door that had a black plaque on it that said "General Hazama" in white text. He grabbed the knob and twisted it, pulling the door open. He walked in and the girls followed.

"Sir." Anderson acknowledged the general of the JSDF Special Region force as he held a tight salute. He wore forest green combat fatigues. His brown hair and mustache going well with his slight brown tan. Anderson saw the ages of experience in his eyes.

"At ease Captain," the general replied, "We're just going to be talking about Italica and future negotiations. Wait for us to finish and show these girls to their quarters."

"Yes, sir." Anderson pivoted a full 180 degrees and walked out the open door.

He saw this tall dude with a pair of glasses pass him. He had a little spring in his step and a smirk on his face. The guy tipped his field cap that was on his head. Anderson nodded hello back.

Again, his stomach growled. _I guess that bar wasn't enough._ He walked down the hall in search of something to do. After a couple minutes of searching, Anderson found the break room. He walked in and started to make his coffee.

"You doing alright?" asked a voice from the doorway. Anderson turned his head to see who it was. There stood Itami in the doorway.

"Yeah, just hungry." Anderson responded.

"Go to the chow hall." Itami suggested.

"No, I gotta bring the princess and her friend to their quarters after they're finished talking to the general." Anderson explained.

"Is Yanagida there too?" asked Itami.

"Who?" Anderson didn't know who this Yanagida was. Maybe it was that guy who walked past him earlier?

"Guy," described Itami, "Pretty tall, black hair, glasses?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him in there." Anderson thought he was the right guy. _So that's Yanagida. He does sound like a kissass, to be honest._

"Ah crap. He's gonna ask the girls how it felt to beat me up." Itami sat down at one of the tables.

"What? Does the guy hate you?" asked Anderson. He finished putting some sugar into his coffee and sat down at Itami's table.

"Eh, he's kinda jealous. He's the same rank as me, but it took lots of time being a kissass to get to where he is now, whereas I, a lazy otaku with nothing better to do, gets promoted really quickly. I didn't even want that added responsibility."

"Sounds like a normal guy." Anderson took a sip of his steaming hot coffee. He took out one bar from his pocket and started eating it.

"You got any more of those?" asked Itami, who had propped his feet on the table.

"Yeah, here." Anderson took another one out and tossed it onto the table.

"Thanks." Itami picked up the bar and proceeded to eat it.

"What are you boys doing?" a feminine voice asked from the doorway. Again, Anderson looked towards the direction of the voice and saw that Kuribayashi was leaning against the doorway.

"Just hanging around." Anderson took another bite from his bar. "Grab a seat." he pointed towards another chair.

Kuribayashi sat down in another seat next to Anderson. Anderson took out another bar and tossed it onto the table. "If you want." he added.

Kuribayashi propped her feet up onto the table and grabbed the other bar. She ripped off the wrapper with her mouth and bit into the brown bar. "How many of these do you have?" asked the woman.

"I brought a whole box." replied Anderson.

"A whole box?" Itami gulped down the last bite of his bar.

"Yeah, I raided the base cabinets back in California. I also asked some friends to send another shipment here as well."

"Oh, and speaking of. I was told that the Diet wanted you to come as well. Wanted to know why a soldier from the US came to the Special Region." Itami wiped his hands on his pants.

"Yeah, I'll go. Got nothing better to do anyways." Anderson finished his cup of coffee. "Kobe." he tossed the cup into the trash can on the far wall. It went in.

A knocking noise was heard from the doorway. Anderson saw that that guy, that Yanagida guy, was standing there. "Yeah, it's gonna be a while before the princess and the general are done talking. I heard you haven't had anything to eat, so go get some chow, will ya?"

"Alright. Got it." Anderson stood up and stretched his back. He walked out of the room with Itami and Kuribayashi following him. He went towards the mess hall.

 _Well, I'm going back to Japan. The Diet wants me to speak to them._ Anderson thought. His little train of thought was interrupted by a rumbling noise. _Damn I'm hungry._


	8. The Diet

_**Chapter Eight**_

 **The Gate**

"Hey, Itami! We going yet?" Anderson asked as Itami approached the limo that was next to Anderson. The car was parked in front of the Gate, which had some sort of metal door built by the JSDF to limit traffic.

"Just wait a bit. We'll be out on the road in a second. Just waiting for the princess." Itami replied as he approached Yanagida, who was standing at the trunk of the car. Inside, Kuribayashi and Tomita waited patiently inside the black Lincoln limo. They both wore their formal dress attire. Anderson made himself look presentable as well, wearing a black suit and tie of the same color. He didn't bring any formal wear himself so he was borrowing Yanagida's, who somehow wore the same size as Anderson.

"Alright!" Anderson leaned against the car door. His bags were packed in the trunk, along with everyone else's. Bored, he started tapping a song he liked on the car window as he looked at the looming Gate that had brought him here. That tapping leads to some dramatic beating as well. He was beating some song with a perfect beat. He had a perfect sense of his rhythm that it puzzled him why he kept hearing beats that were off, but he kept drumming on. It was only when he heard someone yelling from inside the car which made him stop.

"Hey, asshole! Quit it!" Kuribayashi yelled from the inside. _So that's what was making those extra beats!_ thought Anderson. He pivoted around and leaned in to peer into the window. He put his face closer to the window and saw Kuribayashi with a pissed off face. He smiled, trying to see if he would piss her off even more. And that he did.

Kuribayshi pounded the window forcefully, causing Anderson to jump. He snapped his head and leaned back. His head ended up hitting something. Anderson rubbed the back of his head as he turned to face the person behind him. There stood Bozes, holding her nose from Anderson's hard head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Anderson was quick to apologize. She just glared at him. Anderson gave one of those guilty grins.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Itami walked by, noticing Bozes clutching her face. Just then, the car door opened. Kuribayashi poked her head out to speak.

"He headbutted Ms. Bozes here." Kuribayashi pointed a finger at Anderson, who raised his hands in surrender.

"On accident! That was your fault you made me jump!" Anderson argued, looking back at Kuribayashi.

"You were the one who started it by drumming, dick!"

"Hey, no need for name calling!"

"Guys, guys, guys! Calm down, please! I got a splitting headache from one too many all-nighters." Itami whined. Itami, Anderson recalled, stayed up for a while, getting ready for the Diet meeting. Poor guy must be tired as hell.

"What happened to her?" asked another female voice in the foreign language behind Anderson. He pivoted around and opened his mouth to speak. There was Pina standing there, her mouth agape from this clusterfuck. To be honest, Anderson had the worst luck when it came to women. He just got lucky with Thompson back in the States.

"I ha-"

"Anderson hit her." Kuribayashi spoke in their language haltingly, preventing Anderson to speak.

"Fuck!" Anderson whispered under his breath. Seriously, this Japanese woman was getting on this American's nerves.

"Ey, Tomita!" Anderson called out, "Can you help me out here?"

"Uh, no! I'm good!"

"Oh come on, man!"

"I said enough, guys! My head hurts like hell!" Itami complained.

"Just go get a fucking aspirin!" Anderson told him.

"Um, I'd hate to interrupt anything, but is there any way we can hurry this up?" asked Pina in her native tongue.

Anderson stared at her for a second as he was processing what the hell was going on. He blinked and remembered what to do.

"Ah yes. Right this way, ma'am." Anderson grabbed the door and opened it wider for the princess and her subordinate to hop in.

"Captain Anderson?" a voice asked beside him. It was Yanagida.

"Yo!" Anderson snapped his head back, turning to look at the officer. "What do you need?"

Yanagida presented something in his hands. It was a pistol. "We've been having some security breaches. I know you know how to fight, so please act as security for the girls accompanying Itami, will ya?" That request was odd, to say the least. Here's an officer whom Anderson does not really know really well about handing him a gun because for security reasons. How does Yanagida trust him? Japan knows that the world superpowers want in on this Gate shit, so why trust him? Anderson didn't really press on too much on that.

"No problem, chief." Anderson took the gun from his hands and tucked it into the pockets on the inside of his suit. Just as he did that, Lelei, Rory, and Tuka walked up to the American soldier holding the door open. Anderson noticed that

"In you go." Anderson motioned into the car. The girls walked in and found their seats inside the car with Pina, Bozes, Kuribayashi, and Tomita. "Alright! All aboard!"

 **Ginza, Japan**

The limo suddenly filled with bright lights as it exited the dark portal to Alnus. _Finally! I'm back!_ Anderson thought as the light woke him up from a quick power nap.

He looked around. Itami was sitting in the passenger seat of the Lincoln limo while everyone else sat at the back. Anderson forgot who was driving it, but he didn't really care.

"Is this Japan?" asked Pina.

"Yeah, this is." Anderson responded, sitting up from his slouching pose. The limo slowed to a halt.

Anderson hopped out and looked around at his surroundings. Skyscrapers, paved streets, and Christmas lights decorated his view. _Oh yeah! It's Christmas! I should get a present for her._

It was Christmas time when Anderson got back to his world. His world where miracles happen every day. His world, where both tourism and terrorism is somewhat common. His world, where all the electronics on it made it feel small. To Pina and the others, Anderson knew, it was a brave new world to them.

Anderson took a deep breath and slowly let it out, watching the cloud of his breath interact with the cold winter air. _It's colder than California!_ Anderson thought. The dramatic temperature change in climate made him uncomfortable. In the Special Region, the soldier was greeted with hot, dry air. Now, entering the Japanese winter, he was blasted with a cold breeze upon stepping out of the black limo. Anderson, though, fared better than their Special Region guests.

"I-it's s-so cold!" Anderson heard Tuka say behind him. He turned around and saw the girls talking. Tuka was wearing a white sweater on top of her white T-shirt. Lelei and Rory, however, wore what they usually wear back in the Region.

 _Yeah, they ain't used to this type of weather. Hell, I sorta ain't as well._ Anderson thought. Sunny California was a little warmer than Japan, so it just takes time to get used to. Anderson walked up to the girls. It seemed like only Tuka was struggling with this cold. Lelei and Rory were practically unfazed by it.

"Yeah, it's a little too cold for my taste as well." Anderson commented.

"How? I thought you came from here." asked Tuka. Well, that was sort of true. Anderson did come from Japan. That's the thing with this world. Everyone comes from somewhere. It makes the world seem big yet small, grand yet minuscule. _That's what makes this world,_ Anderson thought, _a great world to be living in._

"No, I don't come from this place specifically. I come from another country." Anderson responded to her comment.

"You mean there are more countries other than this?" Rory pipes up.

"Yeah, there are more. Japan is a great country, but we have more than you can count."

"Yo Anderson!" Tomita called out. Anderson turned to look at where he was. He was talking with Itami, Kuribayashi, and this old dude Anderson didn't know.

"What is it?" asked Anderson.

"We got our bus!" replied Tomita.

 **On the road to the Diet**

Anderson looked out the window next to his seat. Outside, Christmas trees and lights decorated the Japanese streets. He thought of home as he looked out. _What should I get them?_

Behind him sat the three girls marveling at the colorful lights. They weren't from here so they were very curious. Kuribayashi sat behind him as well. And she... well she was crying. Tomita sat in front of Anderson, so he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tomita? Why is Kuribayashi crying?" asked Anderson.

"She found out Itami was Special Forces." replied Tomita. Special Forces was a JSDF group that was the equivalent to the Delta Force back in the States. Only the top of the top could ever be in there.

Anderson smirked. That Itami was something. He surprises Anderson every day. Lazy bastard always does whatever he needs to do, but if he doesn't do it, forget about it.

 **A few hours later, the Diet**

Anderson, Itami, Lelei, Rory, and Tuka walked through the open doorway of the Diet. Itami walked in with Lelei and Rory flanking him as Anderson had Tuka next to him. Flashes from cameras blinded Anderson as people filmed him on live television. He cleared his throat when he entered.

The seats in front of him had green cushions and a wooden frame. In front of the chairs stood a podium where one of them would come and talk to the moderator. The moderator's podium faced Anderson, Itami, Tuka, Rory, and Lelei.

Rows of cameras were pointed at Anderson's direction. Cameras flashed as reporters asked questions. Old men in suits sat at desks before him. His face was being broadcast live worldwide. The US president himself would be able to watch Anderson.

It was all too stimulating for the American soldier. He tried to ignore them as he took his seat next to Itami.

"First Lieutenant Yoji Itami, please come up to the podium." a speaker instructed. Itami stood up and walked to the podium. He adjusted the microphone that amplified his voice so that it was closer to his mouth.

A woman wearing a white jacket walked up to the podium facing Itami. She looked about fifty. Her brown hair curled over her shoulders as she leaned onto the podium to speak. On her podium sat a name tag. Mizuki Kohara. Anderson guessed she was the person asking them questions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now be questioning the witnesses." the speaker announced.

"Lieutenant Itami. You were in Ginza at the time the Gate first opened, correct?" asked the woman.

"Yes. I was on my way to an an-erm... an event in the city." replied Itami.

"And when you saw the invaders, you jumped in to help, no?"

"Yes, I came to help get the civilians out of there."

"Because those, what we like to call "Romans", attacked Ginza, the Japanese Ministry of Defence sent the Ground Self Defence Force in retaliation to the attack."

"Precisely."

"What happened when you first went through the Gate? Did you find any opposition?"

"Our troops had found enemy targets on the other side, but they did little to stop us. We were able to wipe out most of their forces in less than an hour."

"Fast forward a few days later. Reports show that you had evacuated Coda Villiage due to a threat of a dragon, right?" Kohara took out a sheet of paper that had the number 150 in bold. Anderson guessed that was the body count of the skirmish with the dragon.

"Yes, ma'am. We evacuated everyone and planned to send them to the base of operations that we had set up back at the Gate."

"But you were attacked by the dragon."

"Yes. We were attacked by the dragon and took casualties."

"Reports show that about one hundred and fifty refugees had died in the attack. How can you explain this?" She furiously pointed at the number.

"Well, it was a dragon. It was really big and scary."

"People are dead, Lieutenant! Don't you think you and the Self Defence Force could have done more to protect them?" she exclaimed loudly into the mic.

"I certainly have regrets that so many people died that day. However, we were not able to fight the dragon." Itami looked genuinely sincere, dropping his gaze and putting his hand on his heart.

"So are you saying that the Self Defence Force is incapable?" implied the woman standing before Itami.

"No. We did not have the firepower."

Kohara gasped. Itami continued.

"The assault rifles we had were able to do any damage. Neither the .30 caliber nor the .50 caliber guns that we had mounted on our vehicles were able to make any real dents. We needed things like rail guns and graviton bombs."

"Uh, mister chairman?" a man walked up to another set of mics nearby, "The SDF brought us back some samples from the dragon. It has scales stronger than tungsten. On top of that, they actually breathe fire. It's almost as if they were flying tanks. They were faced with such a creature. And you're telling them not to expect casualties? That's a kind of unrealistic expectation, don't you think?"

Kohara had a pissed look on her face. "Very well then." Itami sat back down next to Anderson.

"Now, I would like to call up Captain Benjiro Anderson of the United States Marine Corps to come up to the podium."

Anderson stood up and walked to the podium. He adjusted the tie to look good in front of the cameras.

"Captain Benjiro Anderson. United States Marine Corps. Served one tour in Afghanistan."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Reports show that you were also in Ginza at the time of the attack, correct?" asked the woman.

"Yes. I was there because I was visiting my hometown."

"It says here that you picked up a gun from a fallen police officer and went towards the fight. Why would you?"

"I'm a soldier. It is my duty to protect the civilians."

"Because of your heroics, you were promoted to Captain."

"Yes."

"The Commander in Chief of the US Armed Forces had seen your heroics and had negotiated with the Ministry of Defense so that you can come along with the rest of the JGSDF as combat adviser."

"That is correct."

"So you have been deployed along with the Japanese forces. What kind of settlements did you find there?" she asked.

"These guys are back in the bronze age. Those guys in the Special Region lives in a feudalist society with aspects of manorialism. When the enemy Empire called local lords to raise their armies to attack Alnus, they left many territories unprotected. Coda Villiage was part of those territories that were unprotected. Their local lord was part of the dead from their attack on Alnus."

"Skip to a few days later. The dragon had attacked your caravan of locals, killing one hundred and fifty of them."

Anderson put his hands on the edges of the podium and leaned against it.

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to stop the dragon."

"You didn't let me finish. One hundred and fifty villagers dead, but no JSDF troops killed or wounded."

"Yes. That is correct."

"So you're telling me that you, a soldier from the strongest military in the world, was unable to combat such a medieval creature?"

"Hey, we're all just human."

"No. It seems like you are just a coward who ran away instead of protecting the civilians."

 _Did she just call me a coward? One who ran away? How dare she? Who does this bitch think she is? I've seen combat. I've seen people die, I've seen my friends die. All the while she is just sitting in a goddamn office!_

Anderson felt his arms and legs feel like jelly. He was frozen in place. He looked down at his hands, noticing the scars that were on them. His face twisted in disgust. Anger welled inside him. He had his emotions pent up in his chest ever since that fateful mission. They were about to come loose.

"It sounds like you had subjected them to their deaths. So tell me, Captain Anderson, what really happened back there?"

Anderson took a shaky breath. He was about to release the pain he kept in.

"How dare you." he seethed, his voice barely audible despite a mic in his face.

"What was that?"

"I said, how dare you?" he said louder.

"Wha-"

"How dare you accuse us of being cowards? How dare you accuse us of saving our own tails?" Anderson was now very angry. He was about to let go of that anger.

"I have served in Afghanistan. I've seen people die. I've seen the innocent that I was supposed to protect die. I've seen my men die. I've seen my friends and comrades die. All because my commanders wanted to dig in and fight. That had gotten everyone killed. I vowed that I would never make the mistake that the chain of command had made.

"So, I'm sorry about the 150 people who died that day. But if we had dug in, then we would be like my battle buddies before. Six feet underground or burnt to a crisp. So how dare you accuse us of being cowards while you sit behind an oak wood desk!"

Anderson pounded his hand against the podium and stormed out of the room without a word.

In the bathroom, he waited for the door to close to yell. He yelled his loudest yell. He punched the wall until his knuckles bled. When he did, he went to the mirror to look at his reflection. He just saw a monster staring back at him.

"Rah!" Anderson slammed his hand onto the mirror, shattering it. A couple of small cuts on his forearm and one on his palm formed.

"Sir, are you okay?" A man entered the bathroom. He wore a black tux with a red tie. His brown hair was swept to the side. His face was tainted with worry.

Anderson leaned over the sink. He started washing his hand, which started to bleed a little from the glass. "Yeah. Just need a bandage."

"Sir, if you stay, we can-"

"I'm not staying here any longer. Just get me a bandage, will ya?" Anderson turned off the faucet and grabbed a paper towel, his blood staining the towel red.

"Yes sir." the man abruptly left. Anderson took a deep breath to keep him from screaming any more. Just as quickly, he came back with a bandage.

"Here ya are." The man held out the bandage. Anderson took it and started treating his own hand.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm just gonna leave this fucking place. Those officials in there can go to hell."

"But sir, we have to follow security proto-"

"Just tell Itami I'm heading back to the Gate." Anderson interrupted. He made his way to the door, brushing past the man.

"Well, just let me take you there myself." the man called back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there. This is the author speaking. Sorry I wasn't able to post another chapter in a while. I was focusing on another story I'm writing. I'm actually surprised that people still read and follow this story after the kerfuckle that is the first chapter. I'm gonna rewrite that chapter soon. Anyways, thanks for actually reading this.**


End file.
